PRECIOSA2
by sidneyspain
Summary: Continuación de PRECIOSA. Tres meses después, con las chicas llenas de ilusión por lo que está pasando, la antigua lesión medular de Quinn lo convertirá todo en una pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

_(Julio, quinto mes de embarazo)_

**SANTANA POV**

_-"Q..., babe..., no diga eso, estás preciosa...",_ la digo sonriendo intentando calmarla, levantándome de la cama me acerco a ella por detrás y me pego a su cuerpo mientras mis dedos acarician su tripa desnuda, ya tiene una tripita adorable de la que no puedo apartar mis manos.

_-"No!, ...no estoy preciosa, estoy gorda San, nada me cabe!, ...y la espalda me está matando...",_ ya hay una montaña de ropa sobre la cama y Quinn sólo ha conseguido ponerse una falda, sigue en sujetador mirando al armario con la misma mirada que hacía correr a Berry espantada por los pasillos del McKinley. A veces me tengo que recordar a mí misma que soy inmune a esa mirada. Dejo un suave beso en su hombro que la hace rendirse y suspira, su cuerpo finalmente se relaja contra mí. Sonrío, juraría que está a punto de hacer una pataleta de frustración, _"...San!",_ aunque no la veo, por su voz puedo imaginar un puchero infantil en su cara.

_-"Ok, ok..., ven, siéntate",_ la acompaño hasta el borde de la cama, _"...cálmate Q, yo te ayudo...", _sus ojos me siguen mientras me acerco al armario, sólo espero encontrar algo que la guste rápido antes de que se venga abajo otra vez, estas crisis matutinas empiezan a ser muy frecuentes. _"...Qué tal esta blusa?, no es demasiado ceñida, te irá bien...",_ Quinn mira la prenda dudando pero antes de que me quite la oportunidad no pierdo tiempo y voy hasta ella para empezar a colocársela como si fuese un niña pequeña, Q sólo sonríe mirándome y se deja hacer. _"Esta tarde podíamos ir de compras..., quieres?...", _la digo,_ "...te pasaré a buscar por el bufete e iremos donde quieras, ...o mejor, nos venimos a casa..., nos relajamos en la cama... y nos recorremos internet de tiendas..., seguro que tiene que haber un montón de ropa de ejecutiva sexy.. pre-mamá!"_, una curva incontrolable se dibuja en sus labios y noto que empiezo a manejar la situación.

_-"Perdóname...",_ dice dulcemente mientras asiente con cara de culpa, _(parece que está volviendo en sí...),_ sin decir nada me coloco delante de ella en cuclillas para abrocharla los botones, sólo nos sonreímos mirándonos a los ojos. Quinn entonces, inclinándose un poco, frunce los labios hacia mí pidiendo un beso, graciosa, y yo no espero un segundo en hacer la otra mitad del recorrido para complacerla, un beso fugaz antes de seguir con sus botones. Ella levanta su mano y empieza a jugar con mi pelo, _"...perdóname baby...", _repite,_ "...es que... tú... eres perfecta...", _pasa sus dedos rozando mi mejilla despacio mientras yo levanto la vista de nuevo a sus ojos después de abrochar el último botón, iba a acercarme para darla otro beso pero a medio camino su gesto vuelve a cambiar, se enfurruña,_ "... y yo... soy una foca, Saannn!",_ _(Fffff, ...y ya estamos otra vez...)_

_..._

_café, café, café, café..._

Me he escapado hasta la cocina en lo que Quinn termina de vestirse, yo todavía estoy en los shorts y la camiseta con los que he dormido pero empiezo a aprender que mi mejor opción en momentos así es quitarme de su vista antes de que su ajetreo hormonal se vuelva contra mí. Aaron y Britt ya están sentados en la mesa desayunando,

_-"Buenos días chicos",_ me acerco a ellos para dejar un beso en sus cabezas antes de atracar la cafetera. Cada mañana es igual, siempre que salimos de nuestra habitación Britt y Aaron ya están desayunando, incluso ahora que Aaron ni siquiera tiene que ir al colegio porque ya está de vacaciones de verano. A ellos les encanta estar juntos un rato antes de empezar el día; y nosotras, aunque lo hemos intentado, remoloneamos demasiado en la cama para acompañarlos la mayoría de las mañanas.

_-"Buenos días..."_

_-"Buenos días Sanny!"_

_-"...San, Dani me llamó anoche, cogía un avión ahora para New York, la habían puesto una reunión por la mañana...", _Britt me habla desde la mesa mientras yo me muevo por la cocina, me sirvo café y no la miro para que no sospeche de mis ideas pero mis cejas se disparan, mi cabeza funciona sola, _(...ya, otra reunión sorpresa casualmente un viernes...)_

_-"...Oh, entonces se quedará todo el fin de semana?",_ me esfuerzo en que mi tono de voz suene indiferente aunque por la mirada de Britt creo que no me esfuerzo lo suficiente. Sin decir nada más, tomo un sorbo de café antes de empezar a preparar el desayuno de Quinn, esperando a ver a dónde nos lleva esta conversación.

_-"Si...",_ mira a Aaron para seguir hablando con voz más emocionada, _"...y me ha dicho que sintió mucho perderse tu cumpleaños y que tiene una sorpresa para ti!"_

_-"Me gusta Dani...", _dice Aaron sonriente_, "...es divertida..."_

_-"A mí también me gusta, baby...", _dice Brittany, ver su cara al hablar de ella hace que quiera dar a Dani una oportunidad pero todavía tengo miedo por Britt, ella me mira a mí otra vez_, "...cuando acabe pasará a buscarme por la Universidad y vendremos juntas para casa",_

_-"Cenareis aquí?", _la pregunto aún desde la cocina_, "...nosotras supongo que estaremos aquí, no haremos nada especial, ha sido una semana muy larga...", _digo pensado en lo cansada que sé que se siente Quinn. Veo a Britt levantar una ceja mientras me mira.

_-"Oooo... podías hacer algo especial de una vez y así dejaría de tener guardado **eso** en mi habitación...",_ mis ojos se abren como platos.

_-"Britt!, ...estoy..., estoy esperando el momento perfecto, ok?", _a Brittany no la da tiempo a replicar porque Quinn aparece por el pasillo por fin. _"Justo a tiempo, babe...", _ella se sienta junto a ellos mientras yo le pongo delante un vaso de zumo y tortitas. _"Dani viene a pasar el finde...", _informo a Quinn mientras vuelvo a la cocina a por mi café y las vitaminas de Q.

_-"Ya lo sé, me lo dijo anoche...", _contesta Quinn, yo frunzo el ceño, (por_ qué nadie me cuenta nada?!),_ _"...y Shelby me acaba de llamar, Beth se quedará este fin de semana con nosotras en lugar del próximo...", _mira a Brittany un momento en silencio esperando una reacción, _(...no lo entiendo_), _"...bueno, Beth puede dormir con nosotras...", (hh!, si lo entiendo!)_

___...creo que necesito un sofá-cama..., incómodo..._

_-"No hace falta, Q..., es la habitación de Beth...", _dice Britt apretando los labios mirando a un lado_, "...puedo dormir con Aaron... o... bueno, Dani puede dormir conmigo...", _acaba la frase dudando mientras estudia nuestras caras._ S_é por Brittany que no ha pasado nada aún entre ellas más allá de algunos besos y mimos, está nerviosa porque hace mucho que no tiene ese tipo de intimidad con nadie.

Por un momento nadie dice nada mientras las tres nos miramos unas a otras, sólo se oye a Aaron masticar sus cereales. No sé muy bien qué pensar pero sé que voy a tener otra charla con esa chica.

...

**QUINN POV**

_...no aguanto más, quiero salir de aquí..._

Llevo al menos 10 minutos releyendo la misma línea pero concentrarme es cada vez más difícil con estos dolores. Desde hace unas semanas unas punzadas en la espalda de vez en cuando me estaban amargando el embarazo pero se me pasaban al poco rato o al cambiar de postura, pero para mi mala suerte hace unos días que los dolores vinieron para quedarse, supongo que se lo comentaré a mi médico en la próxima visita aunque me imagino lo que me va a decir,

_ "...ajo y agua, Sra. Fabray, no puede tomar analgésicos en su estado..."_

_...bueno, probablemente lo diga con palabras más técnicas para poder cobrarme la consulta..._

Sin pensármelo más agarro el teléfono para llamar a Santana. Ya es casi hora de comer y necesito salir de este despacho un rato, moverme, distraerme al menos, ...un tono, ...dos tonos, ...tres t-,

_-"Babe!", _se activa mi cara de idiota, me hace ilusión que me conteste con ilusión...

_-"San..., estás ocupada?"_

_-"Nop, Aaron está entretenido y yo estaba a punto de matar a mi cocinero pero puede esperar..."_

_-"Oh..., estás en el Tiaku..., creí que estaríais en el restaurante de aquí, iba a bajar a veros...", _no consigo esconder la decepción en mi voz.

_-"Si quieres vamos para allá, tardaremos... 40 minutos..."_

_-"No, no, no te preocupes, cogeré un sándwich de la máquina... ahorraré tiempo y así saldré antes por la tarde...", _hay un pequeño silencio antes de volver a escuchar su voz.

_-"Q..., te prometo que hoy acabaré con esto, cogeré al primero que no tenga pinta de asesino..., en cuanto tenga encargado otra vez volveré a mi perfecta vida sin horarios..., me tendrás donde quieras, cuando quieras...", _suspiro con media sonrisa,

_-"...eso sería perfecto baby"_

_-"De hecho..., Aaron estará aquí conmigo en las entrevistas, creo que le dejaré escoger a él, ...seguro que tiene más ojo que yo...", _me río pensando en el otro encargado que duró un mes, era un chico bastante raro, me daba escalofríos sólo el parecido que tenía con el prota de la serie Dexter, _"...no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando contraté a un pelirrojo...", _me hace reír otra vez,

_-"...entonces, al final me pasas a buscar después?", _la pregunto,

_-"si, en cuanto acabemos aquí te llamo para ver cómo vas de tiempo...", _no digo nada por un momento, otro pinchazo me ha distraído de la conversación_, "Quinn, estás ahí?"_

_-"Si, si..., es sólo..., me duele un poco la espalda..."_

_-"Aww, babe..., esta noche te daré otro masaje, ok?...", _empieza a hablar más bajo y con una voz más tímida_, "...te recorreré la espalda a besos hasta que te deje de doler..., y te daré otros mil besos de parte de mi bebé que lo siente mucho...", (...si, mi cara de estúpida sigue ahí...)_

_-"Te quiero San...",_ es la única respuesta posible,

_-"Lo sé", _ruedo los ojos imaginándome su sonrisa ahora mismo.

_-"Eres tonta...",_ la digo jugando, _"...hablamos luego entonces..."_

_-"Ok, hasta luego babe..."_

_-"Bye..."_

_-"Q?",_ me dice medio segundo antes de que la cuelgue.

_-"Jmm?"_

_-"...te quiero"_

**...**

**...**

_...mmmm..._

Me apoyo contra la pared del ascensor mientras desciende, estoy destrozada. Miro la luz de la plantas cambiar y me animo pensando en que abajo está Santana esperándome. No puedo evitar empezar a preocuparme de verdad, aún quedan casi cuatro meses de embarazo y ya apenas puedo llevar este ritmo.

_Al menos ya es viernes..._

La puertas se abren y yo me planteo por un segundo el arrastrar mi bolsa por el suelo para atravesar el vestíbulo, si no fuese porque llevo el portátil lo haría. Camino hasta llegar a la salida y afuera me paro de repente, sólo para sonreír, me encanta que me espere fuera del coche porque así puedo abrazarla y besarla de verdad, y no de esa otra extraña e incómoda manera...

La tengo delante, a unos metros, de pie apoyándose sobre el coche mientras me mira a través de sus gafas de sol, sé que ya me ha visto por la mueca de su cara, está intentando no sonreír para mantener la pose, _...es adorable. _La gente camina por la acera entre nosotras y veo cómo algunos no pueden evitar mirarla, eso me hace despertar y avanzo hacia ella para reclamarla.

_-"San",_ susurro abrazándome a su cuello como si hubiese llegado a casa. Siento sus brazos estrechándome mientras sus manos recorren mi espalda.

_-"Eeeee, babe..., cómo estás?",_ pregunta aún con su cabeza en mi hombro. Me separo un poco para mirarla sin soltar mis manos de su cuello.

_-"cansada...",_ Digo mirándola, tengo ganas de llorar de puro agotamiento y frustración por el dolor de espalda. Se acerca y besa mi frente despacio, yo sólo cierro los ojos para recibir el beso. Cuando se separa levanto la cabeza y rozo sus labios con los míos un segundo al tiempo que siento una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla. Me la quito rápidamente con los dedos.

_-"Q?!", _susurra_, _niego con la cabeza antes de poder formar palabras.

_-"No es nada, de verdad..., son las hormonas, sólo estoy cansada...", _no consigo borrar su cara de preocupación, ella se acerca y besa mi mejilla, _"Dónde está Aaron?", _pregunto de repente.

_-"Lo acabo dejar con Britt y Dani. Hay que ir a recoger a Beth?"_

_-"No, Shelby la traerá luego", _San se endereza para separarse del coche mientras asiente.

_-"vale, vámonos a casa...", _dice buscando con la mano el asa de la puerta del coche para abrírmela,_ "...este fin de semana vas a ser mi reina, no vas a mover un dedo, ok?",_ sonrío,

_-"Sólo el fin de semana?...", _me esfuerzo en bromear para tranquilizarla_, "...el lunes volveré a ser Cenicienta?!", _digo subiendo al coche, ella lo rodea rápido para sentarse en su asiento,

_-"Eres boba, Q..., siempre vas a ser mi reina"_

* * *

**Weyy, ya estoy aquí, espero actualizar más rápido; sé exactamente todo lo que va a pasar en esta historia... sólo tengo que escribirlo...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Escribiendo este capítulo se me ha ido un poco la pinza, está lo que necesitaba para avanzar en la historia y algunas tontunas más pero a mí me gusta...**_

_**Hoy me he achicharrado al sol así que diremos que son delirios de la insolación...**_

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

Tras entrar al apartamento el móvil de Quinn empieza a sonar, yo dejo el bolso en la entrada y voy hasta la cocina para beber algo. La miro mientras me sirvo un vaso de agua, la melodía sigue sonando pero Quinn se ha quedado congelada mirando la pantalla. Bebo, ya me voy imaginando quién es,

_-"Q, coge el teléfono..., llevan llamando una semana..., por Dios! en algún momento vas a tener que contarles que estás embarazada, esto empieza a ser subrrealista...", _Quinn con un movimiento ninja de cuello me lanza una mirada asesina que me atraviesa, _"Ok, ok..., esconderemos al bebé debajo de la cama cuando vengan de visita..."_

_-"Ja-ja..., me parto de risa Santana...", _dice cínicamente, el teléfono por fin deja de sonar, _"...por suerte para todos nunca van a venir de visita..."_

_-"babe...", _suavizo mi voz ya sin bromear, salgo de detrás de la barra y me acerco a ella despacio. Antes mis manos se disparaban automáticamente a sus caderas cuando estábamos cerca pero ahora una de ellas siempre aparece acariciando su tripa, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que lo hago, _"...al menos coge el teléfono y diles lo de siempre, ...ya pensaremos la manera de contarselo", _Quinn suspira asintiendo,

_-"Luego los llamaré...", _contesta finalmente. Me quedo en silencio, quiero preguntar, hace meses que me estoy mordiendo la lengua. Dudo un momento si me conviene meternos ahora en esta conversación pero puede más mi curiosidad,

_-"Quinn..., qué es lo que saben tus padres de tu vida?, ...sabían ...de Dani?", _ella me mira, creo que está decidiendo si contestar o esquivar el tema. De repente veo cómo su expresión se suaviza, su mirada cálida me dice que acabo de volver al bando aliado, _(...gracias a Dios!)_

_-"No, ...sabían que vivía en Los Angeles... y ahora saben que vivo en New York..., el resto de la llamada suele ser: trabajo mucho, hace sol, como bien, ...no mamá-no hay ningún chico...", _rueda los ojos, _"...ni siquiera saben nada de Beth", _levanto las cejas escuchándola,

_...Ooooook, ..eso va a ser un largo camino hasta la realidad..._

_-"Vale..., creo... que ahora mismo no tenemos energía para enfrentarnos a esto...", _sacudo la cabeza mientras agarro su mano para llevarla a nuestra habitación, _"...que tal si aprovechamos que aún nos queda un rato a solas, te echas en la cama y yo te preparo un té...", _llegamos al cuarto y aparto unos cojines para que se tumbe, _"...te relajas, descansas...", _mientras se está acomodando me interrumpe tomando mi mano,

_-"No quiero té, sólo... quédate conmigo...", _sonrío, la quito los zapatos y después me tumbo a su lado. Las dos tumbadas sin rozarnos, con la vista perdida en el techo. _"Ya tienes nuevo encargado?"_

_-"Si, ...te caerá bien, ...no creo que haya matado a nadie, ...y parece bastante hábil!", _Q asiente sonriendo.

_"Dónde han ido las chicas?", _pregunta Quinn tras unos minutos sin hablar.

_-"Iban a ir un rato al parque, vendrán para la cena...", _entonces, de reojo, veo una sonrisa en su cara. Quinn se echa sobre su costado apoyando la cabeza en su mano para mirarme.

_-"...Van a dormir juntas hoy...", _me dice con cara de estar contándome el cotilleo del siglo. Gruño para mis adentros.

_-"Ya lo sé...", _contesto con una mueca y Quinn se ríe de mí, pone su otra mano sobre mi estómago y lo recorre con los dedos.

_-"San..., ya sé que te encanta ser el macho alfa de la manada y cuidar de todos..., pero... creo que esto puede salir bien. Sigue siendo MUY raro..", _levanta las cejas acentuando sus palabras mientras yo sólo puedo asentir **enérgicamente**,_ "...pero de momento sólo..., intenta no matar a Dani...", _suspiro antes de contestar,

_-"No..., no voy a hacer nada, créeme...", _la miro más seriamente y poso mi mano sobre la suya en mi cuerpo_, "...antes ha pasado algo..., me da hasta vergüenza Q, soy idiota...", _Quinn frunce el ceño esperando que continúe,_ "...estábamos en caminando por la calle y Aaron llevaba un rato callado, le he preguntado qué le pasaba... y... de repente, de la nada..., me ha dicho que si yo quería, él también odiaría a Dani...", _no la puedo ni mirar a la cara hasta que la oigo reir,_ "Q!, es serio!, mis tonterías podrían fastidiar su relación..."_

_-"Ya sé que es serio...", _sigue sonriendo_,"...pero después de esto estoy segura de que tendrás más cuidado...", _hago un puchero asintiendo, es como si me estuviesen regañando como cuando era pequeña, ya me siento bastante mal.

_-"Prométeme que me amordazarás si vuelvo a abrir la boca delante de los niños...", _Quinn se inclina sobre mí para darme un beso sin borrar la sonrisa,

_-"Prometo que algún día te amordazaré...", _se ríe, entrecierro los ojos procesándolo sin dejar de mirarla, se forman imágenes en mi cabeza,_ (...uuuhhhhh). _Aprovechando que la tengo casi encima, mis manos se cuelan bajo su camiseta en su espalda. Sonrío mirándola y ella vuelve a mí a por otro beso, más lento. En momentos así no me explico cómo he sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin sus labios. Se separa de mi boca y recuesta medio cuerpo sobre el mío ronroneando, su cabeza bajo mi cuello. Yo sigo frotando su espalda con mis manos.

_-"Cómo te encuentras?",_ pregunto con miedo, daría cualquier cosa por quitarla esos dolores.

_-"Mejor...",_ balbucea como si ya estuviese dormida. Miro el reloj en mi muñeca._ (Supongo que a mí tampoco me iría mal una siesta antes de la 'tempestad'...)_

_..._

**QUINN POV**

Empiezo a despertarme un poco despistada, estoy sola en la cama con la colcha echada por encima del cuerpo. Me siento mejor, las punzadas en la espalda siguen ahí pero al menos he descansado. Mi sonrisa estalla en el momento en que reconozco los sonidos que vienen del salón, oigo la risa de Beth.

Me levanto más rápido de lo que debiera y me doy cuenta de que aún llevo puesta esta estúpida ropa de oficina, busco en el armario algo más cómodo y elijo unos shorts y la sudadera de Santana de la Universidad, _...me encanta ponérmela_. Llevo la mano a la cabeza para quitarme la pinza de pelo que me he estado clavando en sueños y con los dedos me revuelvo los mechones un momento. Viéndome en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación me hago gracia, ya no parezco una alta ejecutiva pero si que parezco 10 años más joven sin esa ropa.

_-"Mami!",_ a mitad de pasillo Beth ya se ha abalanzado sobre mí, su abrazo me queda a la altura de la cintura y yo me inclino para besar su cabeza.

_-"Heyy, baby...!, te he echado de menos...",_ la digo dándome cuenta de que no la he visto en toda la semana.

_-"Y yo a ti...",_

_-"has llegado hace mucho?", _pregunto, me siento culpable por no haberla recibido.

_-"No, un rato...",_ levanta la cabeza sonriente sin soltarme, _"...te ha crecido más la tripa!", _me río,

_-"si..., todavía tiene que crecer mucho más...", _caminamos hasta el salón, veo a Santana mirándome sentada en el suelo con el mando de la Play Station en la mano y la pantalla del televisor en 'pause'. Beth entonces se despega de mí para ocupar el cojín en el suelo al lado de Santana. _"No debería..., algún adulto por ejemplo..., estar haciendo la cena?", _digo acercándome hasta colocarme de pies justo detrás de Santana. Ella levanta la cabeza para mirarme al revés, sonriente.

_-"Nop, Britt, Aaron y Dani han llamado, ya vienen para acá...",_

_-"Traen pizzas!", _Beth completa la explicación. Suspiro, me niego a ser yo la que haga el comentario sobre la alimentación sana.

_-"Ya veo que lo teneis todo controlado...", _

_-"Qué tal estás?", _Santana sigue mirándome desde el suelo.

_-"bien, bien..., un poco más descansada...",_ me inclino sobre San para darla un 'beso de Spiderman' y me voy a sentar en el sofá detrás de ellas asumiendo que no me van a hacer caso en un rato. Vuelven la vista al juego.

_-"Q..., sólo quedan tres carreras y lo dejamos..."_, escucho a Santana haciendo un esfuerzo por tenerme en cuenta, pero sin mirarme. Ya resuenan los motores en la pantalla...

_-"Mami, la estoy ganando...", _me dice Beth riendo para chinchar, me tengo que reír viendo sus caras.

_-"Ok, yo te animo baby...", _se giran un segundo para mirarme en silencio antes de volver la vista a la pantalla,

_-"...me lo ha dicho a mí..."_

_-"Me lo ha dicho a mí!, ...mami!"_

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

Vuelvo al salón después de acostar a Aaron, se estaba quedando dormido ya durante la cena, supongo que han pasado una buena tarde en el parque. Entro en la habitación hablando sin mirar,

_-"Nada más meterse en la cama se ha quedado frito...",_ digo sonriendo pero al levantar la vista se me borra la sonrisa, _"...eh!"_

Yo antes estaba sentada con Britt y Aaron pero en el poco rato que no he estado allí los dos sofás se han reorganizado: Ahora está Brittt en uno medio-recostada, con Quinn medio-encima, con Beth medio-encima...; eso me manda directamente al otro sofá, con Dani. _...mmggrrrrrr...,_ estoy de pies, delante de ellas frunciendo el ceño.

El sofá de rubias naturales se ríe, Dani se queda perdida unos segundos más moviendo la cabeza de unas a otras hasta que sonríe y abre los brazos ofreciéndose en broma como si me fuese a acurrucar con ella.

-_"Ni se te ocurra...", _Entorno los ojos mirándola y me siento en el otro extremo.

_-"Bueno..., tengo que contaros algo..., Britt ya lo sabe...", _dice Dani de repente, _"...me han ofrecido una cosa..., esta empresa que nos ha contratado en New York con la que hemos tenido todas las reuniones va a empezar a comerciar en...",_ se queda un segundo callada, Quinn la está mirando atenta pero Beth y yo ya estamos sospechando que va a ser una conversación aburrida, _"...bueno, en resumen, van a generar mucho más trabajo para nosotros y... quieren tener a alguien permanentemente en New York para asesoramiento legal, seguiría trabajando para la misma empresa pero la empresa de New York subcontrata a mi empresa y yo sólo me dedicaría a los asuntos legales de esta empresa, incluso tendría una oficina para mí en el mismo edificio..."_

_-"Me he perdido...",_ digo, en verdad lo he cogido pero me está dando dolor de cabeza. Diría que Beth se ha dormido sobre Quinn a medio discurso...

_-"Dani...",_Britt sonríe mirándola, luego me mira a mí, _"...la han ofrecido un puesto en New York", _yo miro a Quinn, está encantada con la noticia.

_-"Ok..., y que vas a hacer", _Dani mira a Brittany antes de contestarme, tiene una sonrisa tímida.

_-"Creo que lo voy a aceptar..., esto me gusta...", _Britt la escucha y la devuelve una sonrisa brillante,_ (ay, Dios mío...)_

_..._

**QUINN POV**

No es demasiado tarde y Brittany y Dani también se han ido ya a la cama así que Beth se ha venido un rato a nuestro cuarto, estamos las tres tumbadas en la cama, Beth en el medio.

___-"baby, nosotras también tenemos algo que contarte...", _la digo sonriendo pensando en lo que la vamos a decir.

___-"...y es algo mucho más interesante que las noticias de Dani...", _dice Santana entre dientes.

_-"...lo sabemos desde el lunes pero te lo queríamos contar en persona...", _Beth me mira y luego mira a Santana que se está riendo.

_-"Qué pasa?",_ pregunta Beth perdida.

_-"Q..., cómo te gusta el supense..., no es para tanto, yo lo sabía hace meses!", _Santana tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo ruedo los ojos mirándola,_ (...de verdad no quiero saber qué habría hecho si hubiese sido niño...)_

_-"Ya nos han dicho que...", _me toco la tripa_, "...va a ser una niña", _sonrío como tonta, no me puedo creer que estoy a punto de llorar ahora también como lloré el lunes. Beth se ilumina de repente y nos vuelve a mirar a las dos una y otra vez con la boca abierta. Santana intercede,

_-"Ya podemos empezar a decorar también su habitación..., comprarle ropa...", _Beth es un poco 'Kurt', la encantan esas cosas y San lo sabe, no tiene que decir más para ganársela.

_-"Podré ayudar?"_

_-"Claro baby, eres su hermana mayor...", _ella sonríe complacida, luego pone una mano con cuidado sobre mi tripa y me mira,

_-"Cómo se va a llamar?", _levanto la vista para mirar a Santana antes de contestar, nos sonreímos porque no hay dudas, el nombre se decidió en tres segundos,

_-"Sophie" _

_-"...Sophie"_

_-"Sophie"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-"Q?"_

_-"jmmm?"_

_-"...estás despierta?"_

_-"...jmmm"_

_-"oye..., Dani no se vendrá a vivir aquí, no?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola!**_

_**Hoy..., un poco capítulo de novela rosa,**_

_**qué le voy a hacer, estoy sensible...**_

_**...**_

_**pseudo-spoiler: sé que me querréis matar dentro de un rato, yo también lo haría. Esq llevaba casi 2000 palabras de 'teasing' y me he rallado...**_

* * *

**QUINN POV**

_-"hhHHH!", _me despierto en un espasmo, abro los ojos poniéndome la mano en el pecho, el corazón me va a mil por hora,

_...wohh..._

Enciendo la lámpara de mi mesilla sin pensarlo,

_-"babe?", _vuelvo a la realidad y miro a mi lado, Santana haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos me mira extrañada,_ "...qué haces?",_ susurra,

_-"nada..., me... me he sobresaltado, perdona...", _la digo nerviosa, ella se relaja otra vez, está tumbada boca abajo y se arrastra acercándose un poco a mí poniendo su brazo sobre mi cintura mientras ronronea.

_-"Qué hora es?", _pregunta cuando creí que ya estaba dormida de nuevo. Yo miro a la ventana, entra algo de luz pero aún no ha amanecido. Estiro el brazo hasta la mesilla para buscar mi teléfono,

_-"...casi las siete", _vuelvo a posar el móvil mientras San se acerca un poco más, el brazo que antes me cubría ahora me estrecha contra ella y su frente se queda escondida tocando mi hombro.

_-"...vuelve a dormirte",_ me dice en un suspiro, besa mi brazo sin apenas moverse y noto su aliento en mi piel. Pasan unos segundos más y me muerdo el labio sintiendo cómo mis latidos no acaban de volver a un ritmo normal.

_-"San...?", _me escucho decir. Ella suspira murmurando contra mí, frota su frente contra mi hombro esperando a que siga hablando,_ (...me siento idiota), _no dejo de mirarla pero no digo nada. Tras el silencio ella estira el cuello buscándome con la mirada hacia arriba en la almohada.

_-"Q, qué pasa?", _La miro dudando un momento más y me escurro hacia abajo en la cama para que nuestras cabezas queden a la misma altura, echo mi cuerpo sobre mi costado para quedar frente a ella lo que hace que San se recoloque también en la misma posición mirándome a mí, su mano sigue sobre mi cintura.

_-"Nada..., es que... me siento bien..., apenas noto eso en la espalda...", (es casi verdad...), _ella sonríe instantáneamente, la luz de mi lámpara me permite verla bien.

_-"Me alegra oirlo...",_ Se acerca a mis labios como por impulso para dejar un beso dulce e inocente, y luego vuelve a la misma posición. _(...no, no me está entendiendo...) _

_-"San..., no..., quiero decir...", _entonces muevo la mano despacio hasta que palpo su abdomen y sin dejar de mirarla doblo los dedos para encontrar el camino que me lleve bajo su camiseta, ahora toda la palma de mi mano frota su piel mientras asciende. Sus abdominales se contraen en el momento en que sus párpados saltan y consigo una exhalación nerviosa, _"...me siento muy bien ahora mismo...",_ repito, estudio sus ojos, _(...me va a matar, son las 7 de la mañana de un sábado...)_

_-"oh", _se queda pasmada mirándome,

_-"...hace ya una semana...",_ digo con vergüenza, _"...te echo de menos...", _sigo tanteando su cara sin mover nada más que las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus costillas. Y entonces reacciona, **esa** sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y la mano que me rodeaba se cuela ahora bajo mi pantalón acariciando mi trasero.

-_"me echas de menos...",_ repite mis palabras jugando. Su voz ya es diferente, más profunda.

_-"si...",_ sonrío, mi mano también vuelve a moverse, sólo con mis dedos acaricio despacio su pecho.

_-"y quieres...?", _asiento estúpidamente,

_-"...acabo de tener un sueño..., estoy en llamas, San...",_ la confieso, me acerco a ella y beso su cuello, necesito que se encienda. Pero estamos en una posición imposible, iba a inclinarme para echarme sobre ella pero una fuerza opuesta vuelve a empujar mi espalda sobre la cama, Santana aparece sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Sin tiempo para procesarlo se quita rápidamente su camiseta mientras sonríe feliz, me aguanto el impulso de rodar los ojos, _(...no entiendo cómo pude pensar que no querría...). _La poca luz que tenemos consigue un juego de sombras sobre su cuerpo que me cortan las respiración. Mis manos se disparan a recorrerla.

_-"...un sueño?",_ dice alejándose de mí para sentarse un poco más atrás, sobre mis muslos. Por un segundo no sé qué va a hacer hasta que la veo tenderme las manos para ayudarme a incorporarme también, las tomo_, "...ven aquí". _En el momento en que me consigo sentar siento sus manos sosteniendo mi mandíbula haciendo que la mire de nuevo,_ "yo también te he echado de menos...", _suena más íntimo, ahora no está jugando,

Por unos segundos me abstraigo mirándola, enamorada de esa luz sobre su piel, decidiendo que esa lámpara se va a quedar encendida para siempre. Santana me queda un poco por encima pero se inclina para besarme en los labios. Entonces vuelvo a la realidad simplemente porque no hay un lugar mejor en el mundo en el que estar ahora mismo.

_-"De verdad estás bien?",_ dice al separarse un momento, me lo pregunta cada diez minutos y a veces hasta me pone nerviosa que esté tan pendiente de mí..., pero viendo su mirada no me atrevería a quejarme, lo entiendo, sé que yo estaría igual si la situación fuese al revés. Asiento otra vez mordiéndome el labio y yo misma agarro el borde de mi camiseta para quitármela. De repente estamos las dos medio-desnudas. Santana roza sus dedos por mi cuerpo como si me fuese a romper antes de volver la vista a mis ojos, vuelve a sonreír, _"babe..., están todos durmiendo...",_ me dice muy bajito.

_-"Si están dormidos no entrara nadie a interrumpirnos...", _contesto al mismo volumen, bajo la mirada y mi cabeza aparece casi frente a su pecho, me aprieto más contra ella y empiezo a llenarla de besos, me encanta ver su cuerpo reaccionar.

A San se la escapa un gemido y vuelve a obligarme a mirarla para besarme, sin más rodeos su lengua entra en mi boca explorándola, su cabeza se ladea para buscar profundidad mientras sujeta mi mandíbula con las manos de nuevo, ahora soy yo la que gime. Suelta mi cara y me empuja con el cuerpo para que me vuelva a tumbar. Entonces se apoya para tumbarse también de lado sobre mí pasando su mano por mi pequeña tripa de embarazada. Se queda quieta un momento.

_-"Es..., ahora que ya..., yo... me siento sucia pensando en hacerte... **cosas... **con Sophie delante...", _me mira dudando, yo acaricio su cara mientras me río por dentro.

_-"...San, Sophie va a estar delante los próximos cuatro meses..., de verdad quieres aplazar tu vida sexual cuatro meses?", _obtengo una mirada de horror que casi me provoca un ataque de risa,

_-"...Lo superaré...", _Se inclina para besarme, su mano abandona mi tripa y sube hasta mi pecho,

_-"...Eso pensaba...", _contesto cuando se separa de mis labios para dedicarse a mi cuello,

_-"Y qué... pasaba... en ese... sueño?", _pregunta entre besos, ya ha alcanzado mi oreja y noto otra vez cómo mi cuerpo arde.

_-"Estábamos... en un jacuzzi...", _sueno completamente ridícula intentando contener la agitación al hablar.

_-"Tú y yo?",_ bruscamente, se separa sorprendida para mirarme a la cara.

_-"Si..., tú y yo...", _la miro extrañada a su sorpresa.

_-"Estabas soñando conmigo?!", _tiene una estúpida cara de felicidad que acaba por contagiarme.

_-"Si, San..., estábamos tú y yo..., y un jacuzzi lleno de burbujas...", _Santana vuelve a besar mi cuerpo encantada con la imagen que se ha formado en su cabeza, siento sus dientes atacándome la yugular,

_-"...cuando Sophie se vaya a la Universidad... pondremos un jacuzzi en su cuarto...", _la oigo sobre mi oído, me río frustrada,

_-"Saaan, por favor, concéntrate..., esto es una urgencia...", _vuelvo a tener su cara delante mirándome_, "...baby..., me encanta besarte...,", _la digo,_ "...y que me beses... durante horas, todos los preliminares..., ...pero, podemos saltarnos algunos pasos..., dejarlos para después...?, de verdad estoy en llamas San, ...es el embarazo...", _la ruego,

_-"Ouu, ok...", _pasan dos segundos en blanco, es como verla reprogramarse, _"...entonces tendremos muchos '**post**liminares'...", _su mano se cuela sin titubear bajo mi short y mis bragas,

_-"...horas de 'postliminares'...", _balbuceo, sin darme cuenta levanto las caderas buscándola con el cuerpo, me estremezco sintiendo sus dedos rozarme,

_-"entiendo que... ya estás lista...", _me dice un segundo antes de encontrar la respuesta por sí sola,

_-"creo que llevo horas lista...", _estoy vergonzosamente empapada, ella sigue tentando con su mano mientras su boca me alcanza un pecho, sus dientes juegan a morderme.

_-"Qué quieres de mí?", _levanta la vista, servicial, esperando una respuesta. Yo sonrío mirando sus ojos y respondo sin ningún pudor, sin desviar la vista.

_-"Tu boca...", _

...

**SANTANA POV**

_-"Me explicas otra vez cómo hemos acabado aquí un sábado por la noche cuidando de 'dos coma cinco' niños...?, con lo que yo he sido...",_ le digo a Quinn antes de meterme con dificultad una palomita en la boca, ella sólo sonríe prefiriendo ignorarme. Estamos en medio de un pasillo del cine buscando nuestra sala, Beth y yo vamos cargadas con las bebidas y palomitas de todos mientras Quinn sólo lleva a Aaron cogido de la mano.

_-"San..., hoy ya hemos cubierto con creces muchas otras actividades...",_ sonríe y se inclina por encima del cubo de palomitas para besarme. Me encanta refunfuñar porque siempre me besa para que se me pase, como un regalo. Miro de reojo a Beth y Aaron, están hablando animados de la película que vamos a ver.

_-"...a las siete de mañana, Q!",_ hablo sólo para que Quinn me oiga, _"...que tengamos que madrugar para tener intimidad...", _vemos la sala y vamos hacia allí.

_-"cómo les irá a Dani y Britt...?", _me dice de repente sonriente,_ "...Dani me preguntó antes por algún restaurante romántico..., estaba nerviosa...", _Quinn le da las entradas al acomodador y le sigue sin percatarse de mi expresión de Clint Easwood, los niños van detrás sin enterarse de nuestra conversación, _"...sabes que anoche no hicieron nada...?, sólo durmieron acurrucadas...", _tiene cara de estar mirando una foto de cachorritos mientras habla. Se me está revolviendo el estómago.

_-"Q, no quiero saber qué hacen...", _llegamos a los asientos y nos sentamos en el orden en que hemos llegado, Quinn y Beth a los extremos. Aún quedan unos minutos, ni siquiera han apagado las luces todavía.

_-"Es sólo...",_ miro a Quinn hablar mientras apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo rindiéndome, voy a tener que escuchar todo lo que quiera decir, _"...supongo que estoy un poco celosa de lo atenta que es con Brittany, creo que nunca fue tal dulce conmigo...", (...nn?!)_

_-"Perdona?!", _me enderezo en mi asiento. La he sacado de su ensoñación y por fin me mira,

_-"San..., sabes lo que quiero decir...", _contesta despreocupada,

_-"pues no estoy segura, la verdad...", _digo secamente, la estoy fulminando con la mirada pidiéndola que piense bien cada palabra que vaya a salir de su boca mientras ella parece estar intentando adivinar si estoy hablando en serio, lo que me está revolviendo más.

_-"baby..."_

_-"Sanny...!",_ antes de que Quinn pueda seguir hablando escucho a Beth a mi espalda, giro el cuello y la veo al otro lado de Aaron haciendo un puchero,_ "...me cambias el sitio...?, me habéis dejado aquí sola...", _sin ni siquiera mirar a Quinn otra vez, me levanto de mi butaca y cojo mi refresco,

_-"Ok miniQ, todo tuyo...", _cambiamos de asiento un minuto antes de que empiecen los trailers y yo me obligo a no desviar mi mirada de la pantalla, no quiero discutir,_ (...con suerte 90 minutos de peli infantil me calmarán...)_

_..._

Ya están pasando los títulos de crédito y la gente se empieza a levantar_,_ no sé si se me ha pasado el cabreo con Quinn pero me he cogido otro yo sola a cuenta del estúpido niño que tenía detrás, es uno de esos cines pindios donde tu reposacabezas está a la altura de los pies de la persona de detrás..., _sólo diré que me han brotado instintos asesinos..._

Miro a Aaron a mi lado y me hace sonreír olvidando todo lo demás por un momento, está cubierto de las palomitas que no han conseguido llegar a su boca. Le paso la mano por la cabeza revolviéndole aún más los rizos.

_-"Ayyy..., pero te has comido alguna...?", _el se ríe, lo ayudo a levantarse y le sacudo la ropa sin ponerme de pie. Beth se ha levantado también y Aaron sin mirar busca su mano para agarrarse a ella, los dos pasan por mi lado para salir delante de nosotras hacia la escalera central.

Disimuladamente miro a Quinn, ya no queda nadie más en nuestra fila, mientras nos ponemos de pie veo como ella se sujeta la tripa para hacerlo, se levanta ya con algo de esfuerzo por el embarazo. Contengo la sonrisa, _e__s perfecta_, tengo ganas de ir hasta ella pero en cambio la doy la espalda sin decir nada, camino para seguir a los niños aunque al instante siento que me coge la mano desde detrás, me frena,

_-"San..., perdona..., no quería...", _por un momento pensé en soltar su mano pero no quiero empeorarlo, en el fondo sé que ha sido una tontería pero es que no me puede molestar más. Giro sólo la cabeza para mirarla medio segundo,

_-"...hablaremos luego..., no pasa nada...",_ la digo para que olvide el tema por el momento, avanzo unos pasos más.

Y entonces pasa,

Súbitamente siento la mano de Quinn agarrarse fuerte a mí y por reflejo la miro,

_-"QUINN...!",_ mi cuerpo se gira del todo y con mi otra mano consigo alcanzar su espalda para sujetarla. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice porque juro que, en la imagen que tengo grabada del instante en que me giré para mirarla, Quinn ya volaba por encima de los asientos de delante.

La tengo rodeada por la cintura incapaz de soltarla, de pie frente a mí completamente pegada a mi cuerpo. La mano que nunca la solté está apretando tan fuerte la mía que me hace daño. Puedo escuchar el terror en el bombeo de mi corazón.

_-"Qué hacéis?", _giro el cuello, Beth y Aaron nos miran, sólo quedamos nosotros cuatro aquí arriba, veo que todo el mundo ha llegado casi a la salida,

_Nadie se ha enterado de nada..._

Vuelvo la vista a Quinn y nos miramos a los ojos, sin soltarnos, confirmándonos que ese tonto accidente casi ocurre. Está blanca.

_-"Creo que... he tropezado...", _dice con un hilo de voz. Su mano libre posada en su vientre.

_-"Estás bien?",_

_-"Si, si..., sólo... vámonos a casa..."_

_..._

**QUINN POV**

Apenas hemos hablado lo justo entre nosotras desde que salimos del cine aunque su brazo no se ha separado de mi cintura a cada paso que he dado después. Intento no pensar en lo que ha pasado pero no puedo, pienso en Sophie y es como si me faltase el aire en los pulmones.

Santana sale de nuestro baño, apaga la luz y viene ya a meterse a la cama junto a mí. Nuestros ojos se cruzan fugazmente otra vez mientras se recuesta, me mira como con miedo a sostener la mirada. Y de repente recuerdo la estúpida discusión de antes.

_-"San...", _no me contesta, la tengo a mi lado pero nuestros cuerpos no se tocan. Sigue enfadada. Me encojo colocándome de lado en la cama, haciendo un ovillo con mi cuerpo dándola la espalda. Mis ojos empiezan a aguarse, no quiero hacer ruido,

_Todavía estoy asustada por lo que ha podido pasar y ella no me habla por esa tontería..._

_Hemos podido perder a Sophie!,_

_-"Santana..., yo... no fue eso lo que quise decir...", _la escucho moverse entre las sábanas e inesperadamente siento cómo me envuelve con su cuerpo. Su mano aferrándose a mi cintura, siento su respiración en mi nuca.

...Su respiración entrecortada. Su cuerpo se agita mientras la escucho romper a llorar desconsolada, no creo que nunca la haya oído llorar así. Se aprieta aún más contra mi espalda y me ciegan mis propias lágrimas. Nos quedamos así, me está abrazando fuerte y es lo que más necesito ahora mismo.

Una versión objetiva de mí me pregunta por qué estamos llorando si no ha pasado nada pero no la puedo hacer caso.

_-"Quinn..., pensé en soltarte...", _dice San en un murmullo sin dejar de llorar, _"...cuando me cogiste de la mano... para salir del cine, yo, ...pensé en soltarte sólo para molestarte porque estaba enfadada...", _busco sus manos con las mías, agarrándome a ella. Las dos sabemos que si me hubiese soltado no habría podido evitar que me cayera.

Me doy la vuelta dentro de sus brazos para poder mirarla e intento limpiar mis lágrimas antes de empezar con las suyas,

_-"baby..., San, mírame..., está bien, no me soltaste... no ha pasado nada..."_

Enredo sus piernas con las mías y me pego a su frente. Me quedo así, quieta, mirándola mientras se va calmando,

_-"Santana, tengo que decirte algo...", _sus ojos me encuentran. No quiero decirlo, siento que yo misma abriese esa puerta haciéndolo...,_ "...creo, hoy... no me tropecé"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTAS Y DESVARIOS:**_

_**1) ...Siempre me ha dado yuyu cuando te levantas del asiento en esos cines, miras hacia adelante y piensas: como me caiga me meto una hostia como un piano...**_

_**2) Aclaro mejor por aquí, en el anterior capítulo dije "pindio" (muy inclinado), lo habré dicho y oído 10 millones de veces...; bueno, pues he vivido engañada toda mi vida..., la palabra no existe, parece ser que sólo la usamos en mi comunidad..., ...no os estrujéis el cerebro...**_

_**Va, seguimos...**_

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

_Mi vida se derrumba..._

_Todo era demasiado perfecto, sabía que antes o después algo pincharía nuestra burbuja, pero... esto..., _

Casi me río recordando lo que creí que sería nuestra piedra en el zapato, que serían sus padres los que nos volverían locas aceptando o no la situación...

Sentada en esta silla pienso en los últimos 6 meses, _...6 meses de felicidad total_. Quinn y yo hemos pasado todo el tiempo posible juntas, hablando de todo, del futuro, del bebé..., jugando, buscándonos a cada rato libre..., parecíamos siamesas unidas por la cadera al movernos por casa...; si lo viese desde fuera me daría nauseas lo perdidamente enamoradas que nos dejamos ver...

_...toda esa felicidad no puede parecerme más lejana en el tiempo ahora..._

_..._

_**(**__**Sábado por la noche, hace 4 días)**_

_-"baby..., San, mírame..., está bien, no me soltaste... no ha pasado nada...",_ me dice mientras pasa sus dedos sobre mis mejillas una y otra vez para limpiarme las lágrimas, me está matando que no me culpe, me hace sentir mil veces peor. La miro un segundo a los ojos pero vuelvo a bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

_...cómo puedo ser tan imbécil!?, la di la espalda por una pataleta de celos..., no estamos en el instituto, es mi familia!, se supone que tengo que cuidar de ellas..._

Intento calmarme porque no merezco llorar _...y mucho menos que ella me consuele_...; Quinn entrelaza nuestras piernas y acerca más su cuerpo a mí haciendo que mi brazo rodee aún más su cintura, nuestras cabezas compartiendo mi almohada, sé que me sigue mirando,

_...la tengo aquí conmigo, no ha pasado nada..., no ha pasado nada..._

_-"Santana, tengo que decirte algo...", _la miro, he levantado la vista olvidando por qué antes no la miraba. Pasan unos segundos en silencio hasta que continua, _"...creo, hoy... no me tropecé...", _no dice más. Entorno los ojos mirándola porque no le encuentro sentido a sus palabras,

_-"Q, no... no te entiendo...", _hablamos entre susurros, a medio palmo de distancia la una de la otra.

_-"No te asustes, vale?, yo... he estado trabajando mucho últimamente..., estoy demasiado cansada...", _

_-"Quinn, qué pasa?",_ la corto, que me diga que no me asuste no es la mejor manera de conseguirlo. Su mano, que se había quedado quieta sobre mi cuello, se pierde ahora entre mi pelo; peinándome con los dedos, repite el recorrido varias veces desde mi sien mientras me mira con una mezcla de miedo y ternura,

_-"Los últimos días, a veces, he tenido una... **sensación**... que ya conozco..., no he querido darle importancia, quizás no la tenga..."_, se apresura a decir esto último, _"...yo, no quería pensar en ello..., pero hoy, en el cine... sentí cómo mis piernas no me respondieron, ...esa debilidad..., sentí como cuando estaba todavía en rehabilitación y no confiaba aún en mi cuerpo...", _

_-"babe...", _otra vez, una angustia que me vacía los pulmones,

_...esto no puede estar pasando..., por favor..._

_...por favor..._

_-"San, escúchame..., esta semana buscaré un médico aquí en New York..., te prometo que si hace falta me quedaré en la cama los próximos 4 meses, no voy a poner en peligro a Sophie otra vez...", _con la vista desenfocada, mi mirada perdida la atraviesa; no puedo pensar, no **quiero** pensar,

_-"Yo... mañana llamaré a mi padre..., él nos recomendará algún especialista...", _Quinn asiente aceptando,

_-"Han pasado 9 años desde el accidente y nunca me había vuelto a dar problemas así, quizás sólo... quizás sólo tengo que descansar, ...y te prometo que lo voy a hacer..."_

_-"Mañana llamaré a mi padre...", _la repito,

...

**_(Presente)_**

Sigo paralizada. Quinn se ha levantado de mi lado en un arrebato y, soltando mi mano, se ha marchado de la consulta del médico; ...sin ni siquiera dejarle terminar de hablar. El Doctor Brown me mira con pena, nos hemos quedado en silencio, supongo que está esperando a que me marche yo también...

Y me quiero ir de allí, no soporto su mirada sobre mí... pero no puedo moverme, no quiero avanzar.

_...Necesito que el tiempo se congele_,

Maldigo mi vida por dármelo todo para luego arrebatármelo sin piedad, 6 meses es muy poco tiempo comparado con lo que yo tenía en mente,

Si me preguntasen qué siento ahora..., me río de mí misma pensando que hace 4 días creí haber pasado el momento más terrorífico de mi vida en aquel cine. Aquello me parece un chiste ahora, cuando pude reaccionar el miedo que sentí consistía en lo que pudo pasar y no pasó; lo estaba sintiendo al mismo tiempo que sentía el alivio de tener a Quinn segura entre mis brazos, sabiendo que estaba bien, que el bebé estaba bien.

Aunque parezca ilógico, lo que siento ahora me obliga a dejar de sentir para no morirme aquí mismo,

...

**_(media hora antes)_**

_..no me gusta este tío, me recuerda a el médico super-arrugado de 'Extreme Makeover', con esa sonrisa constante..., o era el dentista?...,_

_-"...Señora Fabray..., ya tuve la oportunidad de estudiar el expediente médico que me envío el Dr. López desde el hospital de Lima sobre su caso; no se preocupe, sé que no quiere someterse a pruebas que pongan en riesgo al feto, por el momento no tenemos que hacer ninguna resonancia o rayos para saber que es lo que está pasando..., lamentablemente lo he visto en más ocasiones...", _frunzo el ceño apretando inconscientemente un poco más la mano de Quinn.

_-"...lamentablemente?", _pregunto sin poderme contener,

_-"Verán..., las mujeres que sufren de lesiones de la médula espinal pueden provocar que estas lesiones se intensifiquen si quedan embarazadas, por supuesto todo depende del tipo y grado de las mismas. En una mujer con una lesión medular completa..., digamos que... su estado no puede empeorar, pero a partir de ahí no tendría por qué tener ningún problema en culminar un embarazo con éxito, incluso con parto natural...; el problema lo podemos tener en mujeres con lesiones medulares incompletas, como es su caso..."_

Él sigue impasible en su discurso mientras Quinn y yo nos estamos hundiendo...

_-"...aunque consiguió recuperarse y llevar una vida normal tras ese accidente, ese tipo de lesiones nunca desaparecen. Considerando en el grado y localización de su lesión..., y el proceso, tiempo y la evolución de su rehabilitación en aquel momento... bueno, en primer lugar..., creo que esta lesión se debió tener en cuenta a la hora de hacer el seguimiento de su embarazo; usted es un caso especial que requiere medidas especiales, para empezar desaconsejo totalmente que su cuerpo se vea sometido al esfuerzo que conlleva un parto natural..."_

_...Ok, vale..., información útil..._

_-"...por lo que usted me cuenta del aumento en la intensidad de sus dolores y la perdida ocasional de fuerza...; he de decir que estas lesiones son impredecibles en su evolución, he visto todo tipo de casos pero..., necesito que entiendan la situación real ahora mismo...", _Quinn y yo tragamos saliva asintiendo, él se da un momento antes de continuar,_ "...las mujeres en su situación Señora Fabray, quedándose embarazadas, se están arriesgando a incrementar la lesión, lo que puede causar incluso **parálisis**". _Mis ojos se abren hasta lo imposible,

_...parálisis..._

_-"Espere...", _le digo intentando borrar su última frase,_ "...y... si se pasa el resto del embarazo en reposo, en la cama, sin hacer absolutamente nada?"_

_-"Bueno..., aunque eso también sería conveniente, me temo que el verdadero problema aquí es la presión que el feto provoca en la columna, y que se irá incrementando a medida que el feto aumente de tamaño. Los dolores pueden empeorar a medida que los ligamentos se distiendan y la presión aumente..."_

Miro a mi alrededor buscando una escapatoria, una solución..., un argumento para decirle que se equivoca..., y entonces veo a Quinn, sigue ahí inmóvil mirándole, me doy cuenta que no ha dicho nada todavía. Acaricio el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar buscando que me mire, preparándome para forzar una mirada que la diga que todo va a salir bien..., pero no lo hace, sigue con la mirada fija en el Dr. Brown.

_-"...en este punto Señora Fabray, me temo que estamos a merced de la evolución de sus propios síntomas...",_ me mira a mí un segundo y luego sigue hablando otra vez mirándola sólo a ella, _"...de todos modos, me veo en la obligación de informarlas sobre las opciones de las que disponen..., aunque su embarazo se encuentra ya en un estado avanzado..., 22 semanas me dijeron, verdad?",_ asentimos las dos, _"...si..., el hecho de que exista riesgo para la salud de la madre hace que las condiciones para la interrupción voluntaria del embarazo..."_

_-"NO!",_ el grito de Quinn me sobresalta, la miro y la veo llena de ira, _"...no quiero oírlo!", _Quinn se levanta de su silla colocándose el bolso en el hombro. El médico no parece saber lo que le conviene porque continua hablando,

_-"...quiero decir que..., aún están a tiempo de tomar...",_ se escucha el portazo, _"...esa decisión...", _

ya sólo quedo yo para escucharle acabar, estoy bloqueada,

_...Mi vida se derrumba..._

_Todo era demasiado perfecto, sabía que antes o después algo pincharía nuestra burbuja, pero... esto..., _

...

* * *

_**YEP..., SORRY..., :'(**_

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Un rayito de esperanza...?**

* * *

**QUINN POV**

La vuelta a casa en el coche fue silenciosa, podría haber sido incómodo pero fue todo lo contrario, lo cierto es que fue lo más cómodo para las dos, al menos para mí seguro. No quiero hablar de lo que nos ha dicho el Dr. Brown, ... _ni siquiera ha dicho nada concreto!, ...ha venido a decir que puede pasar de todo!_

_tendré cuidado..._

_dejaré el buffete..._

_descansaré..._

_...y todo irá bien._

_Hoy me encuentro bastante bien!,_

_ ...aunque ayer fue un mal día..., _

_...bueno, quizás me duela pero no me han vuelto a fallar las piernas..., _

Llegamos al garaje de nuestro edificio y un segundo después de que el motor se apague Santana ya ha rodeado el coche para llegar hasta mi puerta, antes de que ni siquiera me haya quitado el cinturón de seguridad.

La miro aturdida mientras ella abre la puerta despacio desde afuera, luego me tiende la mano como para ayudarme a salir del coche. Yo miro su mano extendida un momento y después enfoco a su cara, esa cara de pena, _...la doy pena..., _me mira como si me acabase de quedar paralítica, como me miraba todo el mundo tras el accidente.

_-"Joder, Santana!, ...estoy bien!", _estallo después de todo el silencio, salgo bruscamente del coche ignorando su mano y me dirijo al ascensor rápidamente sin mirarla. No dice nada, escucho el pitido cuando el coche se tranca y noto cómo camina detrás de mí.

Entro en el ascensor y me apoyo en la pared esperando a que ella suba, lo hace sin mirarme, con la vista fija en el suelo se apoya también en la pared frente a mí después de pasar la tarjeta por el sensor. Silencio otra vez. Sé que no merece que lo pague con ella, quiero disculparme pero no sale nada de mi boca. Suspiro,

_...sólo necesito olvidar esta tarde..._

Las puertas se abren y yo salgo primero, avanzo hasta el salón y lanzo mi bolso encima de un sofá antes de rodear la barra de la cocina. Brittany y Aaron ya han llegado y están sentados allí en la mesa mientras dibujan, toda la mesa está plagada de papeles y pinturas de colores.

_-"Hey..., chicas..., qué tal os fue?", _pregunta Britt levantando la cabeza para prestarnos atención, ella sabe que íbamos al médico por mis dolores de espalda pero no le hemos contado a nadie lo del 'no-accidente' en el cine. Antes de que Santana pueda contestar lo hago yo por las dos.

_-"Bien, sólo tengo que descansar", _digo segura_. _Santana gira la cabeza y me mira pasmada, me está preguntando con los ojos pero yo sólo le aguanto la mirada un momento haciéndola ver que he querido decir exactamente lo que he dicho. Ella entonces continua caminando callada hasta sentarse junto a ellos en la mesa.

_-"Sanny, mira lo que he pintado!, ...este es el abuelo..., esta es la abuela..., (...)",_

Me aíslo de lo que está pasando en la mesa cuando, tras sacar una botella de agua, al cerrar la puerta de la nevera veo la ecografía de Sophie sujeta con un imán allí. Me quedo de pies mirándola, sin mover un músculo, es la ecografía que nos hicieron la semana pasada cuando por fin nos dijeron que era una niña, _...cuando oficialmente se convirtió en Sophie. _Ya se distinguen perfectamente su cabeza, sus brazos y sus piernas. Paso los dedos sobre ella y sonrío recordando ese día, en la consulta veíamos cómo no dejaba de moverse aquí dentro de mí, aunque yo no lo notaba movía las piernas muy rápido cómo si tuviese todo el espacio del mundo. Llevo la mano a mi tripa y bajo la vista allí,

_...lo vamos a conseguir Sophie, te lo prometo..._

_...Son menos de cuatro meses, podemos hacerlo..._

_...no te voy a fallar..._

Al volver a dirigir la mirada a la mesa quito instantáneamente la mano de mi tripa, Santana me estaba mirando. No sé por qué me molesta, tengo la sensación de que me ha pillado bajando la guardia y no me gusta. ...Y me sigue mirando otra vez con esa cara...,_ ...uuuuggghhhh, estoy bien!_

Agarro la botella de agua y un vaso y voy a sentarme a la mesa con ellos, todavía nos queda mucho tiempo antes de tener que preparar la cena.

_-"Mira Q...",_ con una sonrisa enorme Brittany me pone un dibujo delante orgullosa,_ "...somos Sanny, tú y yo de animadoras...",_ sonrío idiota, me encanta cómo consigue volver a ser una niña a veces, la envidio.

_-"jajajaja, está muy bien Britt..., nos parecemos un montón...",_ la contesto. Noto que me empiezo a relajar, esto es lo que necesito, necesito distraerme. Britt vuelve a concentrarse en su otra obra de arte por terminar.

_-"Tiaku, mira mi dibujo..., nos he pintado a todos...", _dice Aaron levantándose de su sitio para llegar hasta mi lado con otro papel en la mano. De reojo miro a San y veo que me sigue mirando como estudiándome, la ignoro._ "...el abuelo y la abuela...",_ Aaron va señalando con el dedo cada monigote en el dibujo, _"...esta es mamá..., esta es Beth... y este soy yo...",_ sonrío automáticamente pensando que ha incluido a Beth en un dibujo de 'familia', sigo asintiendo atenta a sus explicaciones, _"...esta es Sanny, ...esta eres tú...",_ baja su dedo hasta 'mi estómago' y me doy cuenta de que hay un muñeco parecido a los demás pero a pequeña escala pintado dentro de un circulo justo encima de mi tripa. _"...y esta es Sophie...",_ lo dice dudando, _"...bueno, todavía no sé cómo es..., pero la he pintado el pelo amarillo...",_ lo miro a él y vuelvo la vista al dibujo, a su Sophie,

_-"Está perfecto Aaron...", _le digo frotándole la espalda con cariño, de repente me estoy aguantando las ganas de llorar, _(...malditas hormonas, soy una máquina de llorar!), "...es perfecto..., estamos todos...", _antes de que me ganen la batalla las lágrimas me levanto de la silla, _"...voy a cambiarme de ropa, ahora vuelvo..., yo también quiero hacer un dibujo...", _digo intentando sonreír.

...

**SANTANA POV**

_-"Quinn?", _desde la puerta la veo de espaldas a la mí, rebuscando en los cajones de la cómoda. Sigue sin girarse. Por un segundo se me olvida todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Lleva un pantalón de pijama corto y una camiseta gigante. Me encanta cuando se suelta el pelo descuidada, ese ondulado alborotado..., lo tiene más largo que nunca.

Ahora ya nos hemos ido todos a la cama, nosotras no habíamos vuelto a estar a solas. Estuvimos en el salón el resto del día, pasando el rato con Britt y con Aaron, hablando, pintando dibujos ridículos, intentando relajarnos, _...intentado_. Me está matando el miedo por lo que puede pasar y me está matando ella, sólo han pasado unas horas y ya siento que se está construyendo su muralla de protección y me está dejando fuera.

_-"Q...", _vuelvo a llamarla mientras me acerco y me pongo a su lado para obligarla a mirarme, _"...babe, por favor..., habla conmigo...",_ por fin se gira y me mira a los ojos, la tengo frente a mí, _"...no me alejes...", _digo con un nudo en la garganta poniendo mis manos en sus caderas y moviéndolas hacia su tripa. Mi cabeza está gacha y sólo levanto la mirada como si fuese más seguro, protegiéndome de su reacción.

_-"Estoy bien Santana, de verdad..., sólo... olvida lo que ha pasado hoy",_ me dice fríamente desviando la vista a un lado.

_-"Cómo voy a olvidarlo?!",_ grito sin darme cuenta, me estoy enfadando, _"...Quinn, por favor..., soy yo!, habla conmigo...",_ veo una leve reacción en sus ojos a mis ruegos, _"...yo también estoy asustada..., te quiero, sois lo que más quiero...",_ le digo bajando un instante la vista a mis manos sobre su cuerpo,

_-"Y qué quieres que diga?!",_ frunzo en gesto según habla, duele, siento como si me estuviese apuñalando con cada palabra que dice desde esa posición defensiva que tiene ahora. Me rindo.

_-"No lo sé",_ la contesto murmurando ya mientras me alejo de ella, voy hasta el armario a buscar mi ropa para dormir y me quedo ahí dándola espalda. Estoy sintiendo su mirada sobre mí mientras me cambio.

_...A veces la mataría!_

_-"perdona...", _oigo detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta sorprendida por la diferencia en su tono, está sentada al borde de la cama mirándose las manos sobre su regazo, avergonzada, _"...es que... no lo aguanto, no dejas de mirarme con esa cara de pena..."_

_-"Q!, no es pena!, ...estoy preocupada!, no quiero que te pase nada!"_

_-"Ya..., ya lo sé..., pero... estoy bien!...", _me acerco y me siento a su lado en la cama, pongo mi mano sobre las suyas, ella continua hablando_, "...San..., tú también lo escuchaste, ha dicho que no se sabe lo que va a pasar...", _gira la cabeza y levanta la vista a mis ojos_, "...yo... necesito que seamos optimistas..., me voy a cuidar lo mejor posible y vamos a superar esto, vale?", _la miro un momento pensando si eso es lo que debemos hacer aunque me doy cuenta de que no hay nada que realmente podamos hacer más que esperar y ver qué pasa...; esta tarde hablé con mi padre por teléfono y me dijo lo mismo que Quinn, que la cuidara todo lo posible y no piense en lo que puede pasar, me dijo eso de 'también podría caer un meteorito ahora y matarnos a todos...'

Y me partiría el alma decirlo pero lo diría si no estuviese completamente segura de que no es una opción para ella. La diría que es su decisión y que la apoyaría decidiese lo que decidiese. '_Interrupción del embarazo', suena muy técnico, parece que decirlo así doliera menos que decir 'perder al bebé'..., 'deshacernos de Sophie'..._

_-"Vale", _me escucho respondiendo, froto sus dedos con los míos,_ "...dejarás de trabajar?", _

_-"Mañana hablaré con Tom...", _dice asintiendo, echa la espalda hacia atrás en la cama resoplando al recostarse completamente_, "...voy a pasar cuatro meses encerrada en casa...", _sonrío a su puchero, me inclino sobre la cama a su lado mirándola,

_-"Yo voy a estar contigo...", _la doy un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo un rato a ella como si fuese un peluche para dormir. Las dos con las piernas colgando aún por el borde de la cama. Parece que después de golpe inicial lo veo todo un poco menos negro, ...gris,

..._gris es bueno, todo puede ir bien todavía..._

_-"Vamos a dormir, San...",_ dice con una sonrisa, reptando hacia arriba en la cama para meterse dentro, me hace feliz sólo verla así, moverse ágil, _"...no es increíble que Dani ya haya encontrado piso?"_, cambia de tema de repente, me doy cuenta de que nos viene bien distraernos y hablar de otras cosas,_ (...aunque sea de Dani...). _

_-"si...", _contesto entre dientes por llevarla la corriente, la sigo en la cama y me giro para poder verla bien,

_-"A dos manzanas!, ...en cuanto se traslade la tendremos aquí todo el tiempo!"_

_-"si..., bueno, mejor a dos manzanas que a dos puertas...", _Quinn me mira con media sonrisa unos segundos,

_-"San..., sabes que ya no siento nada por Dani más que como amiga, verdad?", _posa su mano en mi mejilla para que me concentre en ella, yo suspiro,

_-"...ya lo sé, yo... sólo... refunfuño sin control..., ni siquiera creo que me caiga mal..., es que... no me gusta pensar que ha estado contigo...", _ella se ríe,

_-"Santana, vivimos con Brittany!, ...fue como ...el amor de tu vida!, qué podría decir yo entonces?!", _frunzo el ceño,

_-"Eeee, no digas eso..., Britt fue... mi primer amor...", _me acerco a ella poniendo mis manos en su cintura,_ "...**tú** eres mi vida", _estiro el cuello para darla un beso en los labios y ella después sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras me mira.

_-"Santana... López..., a veces me cuesta reconocerte...", _sigue sonriendo,

_-"soy una caja de sorpresas...",_ la contesto coquetamente y abrazo por completo su cuerpo ronroneando,_ (...no hay nada mejor que esto..., bueno...)_, me quedo un momento callada, _"Q, podemos..., podemos quitarnos la camiseta para dormir...?", _levanto la cabeza para ver su reacción, sólo sonríe, noto cómo con las manos busca el borde de su camiseta y me aparto un poco para dejarla espacio y ayudarla, luego me quito la mía y me vuelvo a pegar a su cuerpo. Estoy un poco sobre sobre ella, con mi pecho sobre su costado, me encanta sentir su piel.

_-"baby...",_con su mano en mi barbilla me hace levantar la cabeza otra vez, _"...ven aquí...",_ sé lo que quiere, me esta pidiendo besos y no se los pienso negar, me remuevo en la cama hacia arriba para quedar a su altura. Me quedo mirándola, ella está completamente tumbada sobre su espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mirándome, esperando a que yo cierre la distancia.

_ -"todo va a salir bien...", _nos digo a las dos antes de tocar sus labios; y yo misma esta vez, escuchándome, me permito creerlo,

_...tiene que salir bien..._

* * *

**_...DESEOS? :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Perdón por el super-retraso, tengo tan claro lo que tiene que pasar que estaba esperando a que se escribiese solo...**_

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

_-"OooooooOOOOoooogggghh... llegué...",_ balanceándome por el peso, poso la caja en el suelo al lado del resto de cajas apiladas. La entrada y el salón del nuevo piso de Dani están repletos de bultos, apenas se ven las paredes. Por suerte la mayor parte lo ha traído la empresa de mudanzas, nosotras hoy sólo estamos subiendo del coche algunas cosas nuevas que Dani necesitaba.

_...Todavía no sé cómo he acabado metida en esto..._

_-"Por fin está todo...",_ dice Britt lanzándose sin cuidado en el sofá mientras mira a su alrededor. Me distraigo un momento, a veces todavía me sorprende verla así, ya no hay ni rastro de la Britt convaleciente; de repente pienso en Quinn deseando con todas mis fuerzas que pueda sentirme así por ella en unos meses.

Dani aparece devolviéndome a la realidad y se sienta al lado de Britt, resoplando,

_-"Si..., sólo falta vaciarlas y ponerlo todo en su sitio...", _Brittany pone la mano sobre la rodilla de Dani mientras la mira sonriente. Yo sigo aquí de pie como un pasmarote delante de ellas, viéndolas babear.

_-"No tenemos que hacerlo todo hoy...",_ le dice Britt, _"...hay un apartamento perfectamente equipado a tu disposición hasta que organices esto, ...siempre que no te importe compartir la cama...",_ termina diciendo con voz juguetona. Ruedo los ojos,

_Ok, sé cuando sobro..._

_-"Chicas... yo me vuelvo a casa..., ya he cumplido mis funciones de taxista por hoy...", _llevamos horas dando vueltas por ahí y quiero volver a casa con Quinn, hace ya casi dos semanas que ha dejado de trabajar y no está llevando muy bien el reposo, desde luego no han sido nuestros mejores días. Me doy la vuelta sobre mis talones,

_-"Santana..., espera...", _Dani me llama haciendo que vuelva a mirarlas,_ "...tengo cervezas...", _dice tímida,_ "...no hemos hablado nada...",_ frunzo el ceño perdida, _"...yo..., qué tal va todo con Quinn?, ...la noto..., te apetece hablar?...",_ miro a Britt y luego a Dani otra vez, luego suspiro asintiendo, no me vendría mal desahogarme...

_-"Una cerveza estaría bien...", _respondo al fin, vuelvo hacia ellas y me lanzo sobre una especie de puff' colocado frente al sofá mientras Dani se levanta y va a la cocina a por las cervezas. Britt me mira con ternura sin decir nada, sé que las dos han notado el cambio en Quinn; está más fría, ...más... actuando_. _

Dani reaparece con dos cervezas y un refresco en las manos, estira el brazo para darle el refresco a Brittany mientras se dedican miradas empalagosas unos segundos, después me acerca una cerveza a mí y se sienta otra vez junto a Britt. Las tres abrimos nuestras bebidas en silencio y bebemos, Dani tarda un momento en arrancar a hablar.

_-"Bueno..., qué tal estás?", _

_-"yo?", _contesto sin pensar, sorprendida; las miro a las dos, de verdad están esperando mi respuesta, _"...bien, supongo..., sólo quiero que ella esté bien..."_

_-"Quinn es mi mejor amiga pero sé lo fría que puede conseguir ser cuando se lo propone...", _dice Dani sincera_, "...creo... que se siente perdida si no tiene perfectamente planeada su rutina diaria, estar sin hacer nada la descoloca..."_

_-"la cabrea...", _añade Britt de repente mientras levanta las cejas rodando los ojos. Asiento confirmándolo sin desviar la vista de mi cerveza,

_-"...sólo recuerda siempre que ella te quiere, ...y que las hormonas la están revolucionando..., en cuanto nazca Sophie esto acabará...", _continúa Dani. Más que una charla esto empieza a ser un baño de ánimos, apenas he dicho nada; hay cosas que ellas no saben aún y me da miedo soltarme y hablar demasiado. Quinn tiene más razones de las que creen para estar así, pero me gustaría que lo afrontara de otra manera.

_-"Ya lo sé..., todo irá bien...",_ respondo mecánicamente, me uno a la causa sin demasiada convicción..., Dani continúa hablando después,

_-"Santana..., sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras..., verdad?, ...más allá de la..., de nuestro... **extraño** principio..., sé que la quieres y eso es suficiente. ...Y en el fondo creo que me caes bien...",_ me dice sonriendo pícaramente al final. Brittany coge su mano para entrelazar sus dedos mientras sonríe también, la mira como si se sintiese orgullosa de ella.

_...Quizás haya algo en esta chica..., supongo que el destino nos obligará a ser amigas con el tiempo, no creo tener escapatoria..., para qué lucharlo entonces?, podría ser peor..._

_-"Tú tampoco me caes mal del todo **Danielle**...", _la sonrío también.

...

Entro en casa sola, con miedo a descubrir quien me espera, si el doctor Jekyll o Mr. Hyde..., Britt trae mi coche desde casa de Dani y sospecho que yo he sido más rápida caminando. Dani se ha empeñado en ir a comprar la cena para todos a un chino cercano así que llego sin refuerzos.

_-"Hola?", _no se escucha un ruido, me extraña teniendo en cuenta que Aaron se quedó con Quinn en casa también. Atravieso el salón y continúo avanzando por el pasillo hasta asomarme a nuestra habitación, entonces sonrío..., me quedo disfrutando un momento de la vista: Quinn y Aaron completamente dormidos y abrazados sobre la cama, el brazo de Quinn rodeando a Aaron mientras él entierra su cabeza contra el cuerpo de ella.

_...Quinn es un ángel..., es perfecta..._

_...bueno, cuando está de buen humor..._

Tiene una expresión relajada, como si de verdad estuviese descansado, como si ahora no tuviese ningún dolor, _...no puedo más que rezar para que así sea...,_ _no he visto demasiado esa cara estos días.._

Rodeo la cama sin saber muy bien que hacer, no quiero despertarlos si de verdad está durmiendo bien por fin. Un sonido ridículo me saca otra sonrisa, es como un leve ronquido o una respiración demasiado fuerte..., _sólo Quinn Fabray podría conseguir roncar con elegancia..._

Entonces sigo la única opción que me queda, me quito las zapatillas sin usar las manos, pisándome los talones, y me tumbo con cuidado y sin hacer ruido detrás de Aaron, abrazándolo también desde el otro lado, mi mano llega a alcanzar la cintura de Quinn. No dejo de mirarla. No tengo intención de dormir pero quedarme aquí mirándola, en paz, era demasiado tentador para resistirse.

Sus mechones dorados parece que brillen en la penumbra y tengo que contenerme las ganas de pasar mis dedos entre su pelo. El corazón se me estremece, otra vez me golpea la ansiedad y el deseo de que todo salga bien, no poder hacer nada me está consumiendo. Sigo mirándola, el sonido de su 'respiración' es la cosa más adorable que he escuchado en mi vida. Me río, si alguna vez dudas de si estás enamorado, plantéate qué opinas de su ronquido, si te hace gracia o te parece insoportable, es el mejor test que te puedes hacer...

Paso un rato así, quieta hasta que veo la expresión de su cara cambiar, de repente su ceño se frunce y su cuerpo se tensa, un gemido incómodo sale de su garganta y sin darme cuenta mis dedos están sobre su mejilla, acariciándola despacio, sólo quiero devolverla la calma, _...pero me temo que no estuve en esa clase en Howards..._

Sus ojos se abren un momento después y clava la vista en mí, sin recorrer más espacio, pero ninguna hace ni dice nada. Yo inconscientemente intento adivinar el grosor' de la coraza con la que me voy a estrellar sin remedio, pero permito a mis dedos seguir rozando su cara lentamente.

_-"San...",_ susurra todavía despertándose, un brillo en sus ojos al mirarme me da esperanzas de encontrarme a la Quinn de siempre. No es que se haya convertido en Hulk pero ha estado distante y esquiva conmigo, mucho menos...** física** de lo que suele ser, no me busca...; y desde luego ha estado más irritable...

Yo intento no agobiarla pero a la vez sé que se muere de aburrimiento e intento acompañarla, no sé muy bien cómo acertar...

Aparece media sonrisa en su cara haciendo reflejar su brillo en mis ojos,

_...es ella..._

_-"babe...", _mi sonrisa crece cuando Quinn cubre mi mano con la suya sobre su mejilla, tocándome y jugando con mis dedos.

_-"mami...",_ balbucea Aaron de repente, nos quedamos calladas. Se acaba de escuchar encender la radio a lo lejos, en la cocina, y la música parece haber conectado a Aaron que se revuelve entre nuestros cuerpos hasta que queda libre y sale adormilado de la habitación sin hacernos más caso. Britt y Aaron tienen una conexión especial, no me canso de verlo.

Sonrío otra vez a Quinn haciendo un puchero, bromeando porque nos han abandonado, pero me acerco todo lo posible a su cuerpo ahora que puedo, tumbadas de lado una frente a la otra, seguimos sin hablar. Su tripa ya obligándome a doblarme un poco para amoldarme a ella, la abrazo firme.

_-"Qué tal fue la mudanza?",_ me pregunta suavemente,

_-"bien, supongo ...al menos mi parte del trabajo está hecha...", _contesto distraída en Sophie, mi mano recorriéndola ahora,

_-"...me hubiera gustado ayudar...", _dice triste, lo dice de verdad,

_-"bueno..., a mí me hubiera gustado no hacerlo así que... estamos en paz...",_ intento hacerla sonreír y creo que lo he conseguido un poquito,

Me muerdo la lengua para no preguntarla cómo está, yo misma me resulto insoportable pero es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa..., no tengo nada que decir así que me acerco con valor y dejo un suave beso en sus labios antes de volver a retroceder esos pocos centímetros.

No es que no lo esperara, _bueno, quizás sí que no lo esperaba..._ pero es que antes de salir de casa para ayudar a Dani, Quinn ni siquiera me miró al despedirse de mí; el caso es que de repente Quinn es quien se inclina y me besa a mí en los labios, mi sorpresa crece cuando no se aleja, sus labios se mueven y continua besándome, la sigo, su mano se posa en mi cuello y mis pulmones se llenan..., es como coger fuerzas para seguir adelante..., sus labios se separan un poco entre ellos dejando espacio para profundizar y lo disfruto a la vez que pienso cuánto lo he echado de menos, hace días que los escasos besos que me concede son fríos, ...por compromiso, cuando entro o salgo de casa o cuando nos vamos a dormir...

Ahora es su lengua la que lleva las riendas, choca contra mí o juega con mis dientes mientras el beso que empezó con movimientos lentos comienza a coger velocidad. A esa sensación de placer al besarla se le une el calor que me empieza a recorrer el cuerpo, su sabor vuelve a hacer fluir todo lo que se quedó estancado hace días, mi Quinn sigue ahí. Un alivio inconsciente me invade al tiempo que disfruto del momento, saber que es ella la que esta provocando esto, que ella me sigue deseando.

_-"Dani dice que la cena ya está...",_ La silueta de Aaron bajo el marco de la puerta nos hace separarnos, espera unos segundos y luego se vuelve a esfumar,

_-"...Dani dice..., Dani dice...",_ gruño recomponiéndome del beso y veo a Quinn reír relajada.

_-"Vamos a cenar..., luego seguiremos con esto...",_ me vuelve a sonreír coqueta y luego se levanta con cuidado de la cama por su lado. El trato es que no saldrá de casa y descansará todo lo posible pero no quiere pasar todo el tiempo en la cama y quiere compartir la mesa en las comidas con todos.

_-"...si?",_ pregunto sorprendida babeando por ella.

_-"puede ser...", _Contesta jugando. Las dos llegamos a la puerta a la vez y Quinn me coge la mano para avanzar por el pasillo, como siempre ha hecho.

...

Está siendo un buen día al fin y al cabo a pesar de la mudanza, no puedo borrar la sonrisa de la cara, Quinn ha vuelto en sí, _...y me ha besado..., ella a mí!, ...con lengua!, s_oy como un adolescente pero me da igual, lo echaba de menos, ...y me hace insegura sentirla tan lejos como ha estado estos días,

Salgo del baño y prácticamente me lanzo en la cama a su lado, más relajada, me siento como si hubiese recuperado la tarjeta de memoria con las pantallas guardas que ya tenía pasadas en este juego, volver a dónde estábamos, _...lo sé, a veces doy miedo..._

_-"Y...", _no me puedo contener, aunque no sé si me voy a arrepentir_, "...qué ha pasado hoy?", _pregunto mientras me meto rápido bajo las sábanas.

_-"...qué ha pasado?",_ me pregunta ella entonces, pero creo que ya sabe a qué me refiero,

_-"no sé..., estás... más...", _no me atrevo a acabar esa frase, en lugar de eso me abrazo a su cuerpo como un koala, la atrapo con brazos y piernas y ella se ríe a mis ronroneos exagerados de placer,

_-"bueno..., Sophie tiene una buena postura ahora..., no me ha dado mucha guerra..., y...",_ se muerde el labio girando la cabeza para mirarme, _"...Aaron me dijo algo antes...", _espero en silencio a que continue pero parece que la cueste seguir,

_-"Q?", _un poco más de silencio,_ "...qué te dijo Aaron?"_

_-"Me... me preguntó... qué me habías hecho..., me preguntó por qué estaba enfadada contigo...", _me dice avergonzada,

_-"Oh", _respondo sin darme cuenta. Pierdo la sonrisa pero no relajo los brazos, casi la aprieto más fuerte. Me vuelven un pedazo de todas esas sensaciones negativas de esta semana con Quinn sabiendo que cualquiera, hasta Aaron podía verlo,

_-"Perdóname San...", _dice avergonzada, yo no espero a contestar,

_-"...Q, yo... entiendo que esto es duro..., no pasa nada..., yo voy a estar aquí siempre...",_ beso su hombro antes de seguir hablando, _"...pero... necesito que intentes apoyarte en mí, habla conmigo, ...tenemos que superarlo juntas..., ok?" , _ella asiente en silencio_,_

_-"Yo... lo siento..., ...te quiero San, te juro que te quiero!...", _se apresura a decir como si lo hubiese podido dudar estos días,_ "...es que... ya no sé lo que va a pasar..., cada día es un poco peor...", _no puedo soportar escucharla decir eso,

_-"Quinn, no, no pienses eso, todo va a salir bien...", _ella vuelve a asentir a mis palabras intentando convencerse a sí misma, entonces agarra mi mano y se la lleva a su vientre dejando la suya encima.

_-"San..., ven...",_ levanto un poco el cuerpo para mirarla, despistada de sus deseos, _"...bésame...", _me pide, me alzo un poco y cuando me estoy inclinando para recortar distancias su mano arrastra la mía más al sur,_ "...te necesito, necesito sentirte...", _me dice ya cuando mi cabeza queda a medio palmo sobre ella, mis párpados saltan mirándola y ella posa su mano libre en mi mandíbula atrayéndome, _"...no sabemos que va a pasar mañana..."_

Me quedo un momento mirándola, sus ojos vidriosos me distraen. Podría seguir intentando convencerla de que todo va a salir bien pero no lo conseguiría..., de verdad no sabemos lo que va a pasar mañana..., sé lo que Quinn quiere decir pero no quiero aceptar esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera sé qué implicaría exactamente el peor de los desenlaces. _Parálisis significa que no sentiría nada?..._

Es mi menor preocupación, sólo pienso en que esté bien, que pueda caminar cuando todo acabe..., pero no puedo evitar preguntármelo ahora,

_...no sabemos qué pasará mañana..._

Quinn me mantiene la mirada mientras lleva mi mano finalmente a donde la quería, bajo su ropa interior. De repente noto mis ojos empañarse e intento esconderlo acercándome rápido a besar sus labios.

Las yemas de mis dedos rozan su intimidad sin prisas, casi jugando a no tocarla mientras mis labios dejan una colección de besos encadenados sobre los suyos; no es un beso infinito, son un millón de besos diferentes, cada uno con principio y fin.

Sus brazos aparecen rodeando mi cuello impidiendo que me aleje demasiado de ella y haciendo cada beso más intenso. Me obligo a concentrarme, la emoción está intentando hacerme soltar algunas lágrimas que aún controlo pero también ha provocado que haga esos ruidos de... **agua** en la nariz al intentar respirar_, ...esto no pasa en las películas..._

_-"San...", _gime ella sobre mis labios cuando mi dedo corazón profundiza en el surco, todavía no he hecho nada más que recorrerla sin destino,

Quinn intenta moverse pero no la dejo, no quiero que haga nada. Sigue tumbada boca arriba y sus piernas están casi pegadas pero puedo conseguir lo que quiera sin problemas. Aprieto más fuerte mi mano contra su cuerpo y mis dedos se empapan al abrirse camino,

_-"babe...",_ sin penetrarla, dos dedos ya se concentran en masajear un único punto. Quinn se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo, casi me da miedo que se haga daño,_ "...babe..., **nunca...** voy a dejar de hacerte sentir todo lo que te quiero...",_ la susurro, ella entonces estira el cuello dejándolo expuesto ante mí, lo ataco.

_-"... ...quiero... San...",_ le sale en otro murmullo entrecortado, la noto ahí. Sólo uso mis labios sobre su cuello, besos dulces y lentos. Mi mano la aprieta aún con más fuerza a la vez que mis dedos hacen fuego.

_-"...cada día de mi vida Q..., te lo juro...", _hago otra vez ese sonido de mi nariz sin poder evitarlo, _"...te quiero...", _

Entonces la siento, ese microsilencio entre la explosión y la deflagración,

_-"San...", _y todo el peso de su cuerpo vuelve a la cama,

_-"Te quiero..., te quiero...",_ no puedo dejar de decirlo mientras sigo posando besos sobre sus mejillas y sus labios, _"...te quiero Q...",_ y de repente pego un brinco en la cama, _(...no entiendo cómo no lo he hecho antes...), _me levanto balbuceando atropelladamente un_ "...da-da-da-daaame un segundo..." _mientras agito la mano enseñándola la palma. Salgo de la habitación casi corriendo,

Avanzo por el pasillo sin pensar demasiado, _...serán las 12 de la noche, ...debería estar todo el mundo durmiendo...,_ alcanzo la manilla de la puerta de la habitación de Brittany y la abro atravesándola al instante,

_-"Eh!", _

_-"Santana!", _es todo lo que escucho antes de mirar a la cama, hay dos bultos intentando esconderse entre la sábanas,

_-"Ouuu!, perdón!", (...ok, no lo pienses..., piensa en el objetivo...), "...perdón, perdón..., no estoy mirando...", _sigo avanzando por la habitación,

_-"SAN!",_ la voz de Brittany se hace más aguda, noto que me quiere matar en este momento,

_-"sólo es un segundo...",_ alcanzo su mesilla de noche y empiezo a rebuscar casi a tientas, no lo encuentro, _"...Britt..., dónde está?", _intento acostumbrar mis ojos a la escasa luz buscando a Brittany en la cama. La lámpara de una mesilla se enciende al fin y veo a Dani cubierta hasta las cejas con las mantas, luego veo a Brittany mirarme con _esa_ cara de felicidad después de sacar algo de la mesilla de su lado de la cama y extendérmelo con el brazo. Sé que por lo que es ya me ha perdonado el asalto.

-_"Ya era hora...",_ es lo único que dice, agarro la caja y vuelvo rápido sobre mis pasos,

_-"...ok, perdón otra vez...",_ voy diciendo según salgo de la habitación, _"..no he visto nada..., esto no ha pasado..."_

Vuelvo a la habitación rápidamente y en un segundo me encuentro delante de nuestra cama, con la cajita en la mano y Quinn mirándome raro. Subo a la cama desde abajo, arrastrándome de rodillas,

_-"Q..., sabes que te quiero...",_ casi me escucho el corazón, me va como si acabase de correr una maratón, _"...nada va a cambiar eso..., hay cosas que no sabemos de lo que va a pasar... pero... que te quiero con todo mi ser lo sé desde aquel San Valentín..., creo que también te quería antes de aquello pero aún no lo sabía...", _ruedo los ojos pensando en todo el tiempo perdido_, "...y sé que te voy a querer hasta el día que me muera, Q, tú eres el amor de mi vida...", _de rodillas frente a ella, sobre la cama y en pijama, coloco la cajita entre las dos casi a la altura de sus ojos antes de abrirla,_ "...tengo esto hace meses, desde el día después de aquel tonto juego...", _la digo sonriendo nerviosa, _"...Quinn, te quiero...y te quiero para mí..., quieres... casarte conmigo?"_

Me doy cuenta de que Quinn no ha movido un músculo desde que he entrado en la habitación y sigue sin hacerlo, sólo me mira. Veo como la castañean los dientes pero no hace frío.

_-"Q?", _de repente es como si sus ojos me enfocasen por fin, ladea y sacude un poco la cabeza frunciendo el ceño sorprendida,

_-"No",_ responde seca,

_...no..._

Me bloqueo, me paralizo..., me abstraigo en el caos de mi cabeza,

_...el instante después de saltar del puente y te das cuenta que vas sin cuerda..._

_...STAB 4..._

_...aquel anuncio contra la campaña política de la entrenadora..._

_...la escena de 'Practicamente magía' donde el fantasma mete la mano en el pecho de un Aidan Quinn e intenta estrujarle el corazón hasta matarlo..._

_-"No, Santana!", _me repite casi enfadada,_ "...cómo puedes pensar eso ahora?!..., cómo puedes querer eso?..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**QUINN POV**

Giro la cabeza y mis ojos se topan una vez más con esa cajita de joyería, posada encima de su mesilla de noche sin nada más a su alrededor, lleva ahí cinco días, quieta, _...haciéndose la inocente..._

_...No puedo pensar en eso ahora..._

_-"UUhhhhh, Sophie..., ...estás matándome hoy...",_ digo en voz alta sin darme cuenta mientras intento mejorar la postura. Me froto la barriga intentando inútilmente hacer que deje de doler.

Echo de menos a Santana. Echo de menos tenerla cerca, tocarla. Sé que es mi culpa porque no supe decir lo que pensaba cuando rechacé su proposición..., _ni siquiera yo me entiendo a veces..., _y la hice daño.

Esa noche, después de mi respuesta, ella no dijo absolutamente nada más, dejó el anillo sobre su mesilla y salió del cuarto. Mucho más tarde la sentí acostarse al otro lado de la cama cuando ella creía que yo estaba ya dormida. Nunca se me va a olvidar su cara de decepción, no puedo creer que yo sea la causa pero no podía decir otra cosa, no hasta que sepa cómo va a acabar esto.

Y así es nuestra relación ahora, San ha vuelto a hacer cosas que ni recordaba que hacía, pasa las noches ayudando en el bar o en los restaurantes, Britt me dijo que incluso había vuelto a cantar en las noches de micro abierto..., _cualquier cosa antes de volver a casa..., hasta ha pasado un par de tardes paseando perros!_

_-"hey, Q", _Brittany aparece en nuestra habitación, avanza con media sonrisa hasta la cama y se tumba a mi lado.

_-"hey...",_ digo distraída sin esconder la tristeza que arrastro. Britt me mira en silencio, luego pone su mano sobre mi tripa.

_-"Qué tal se está portando la princesa hoy?", _suspirando, coloco mi mano sobre la suya antes de contestar.

_-"No demasiado bien, la verdad..., creo que ha cambiado de posición, se me está clavando en todas partes..."_

_-"Ya no queda nada Q...", _me anima; yo asiento mintiendo, pensando en la fecha en la que salgo de cuentas, el 17 de Noviembre_, (...eso es un mundo...)_

_-"La semana que viene tenemos ya la eco' de los seis meses...", _la digo, Britt frota mi tripa sonriente, abducida en su ensoñación de tener ya a Sophie con nosotros en casa imagino. _"B..., dónde está San?", _pregunto mordiendome el labio.

_-"No lo sé..., tendría trabajo en el restaurante supongo...", _Britt la excusa bajando la cabeza, luego levanta la mirada hasta encontrar mis ojos, _"...Quinn, qué os ha pasado?, por qué..., por qué... dijiste que 'no'?", _me sorprende. Parece que lleve días conteniéndose la pregunta.

_-"lo sabes?", _digo avergonzada.

_-"...hace meses que estaba buscando el momento para pedirtelo..., San te quiere... y sé que tú la quieres a ella Q!, qué te pasa?!..., vais a tener un bebé!..._, casi me está echando una reprimenda, _"...la has dejado K.O., Quinn...", _dice lo último más bajo, con pena,

_-**"Sí **que la quiero Britt, es que...", _me doy un momento antes de seguir, _"...es que... el embarazo se está complicando...; yo..., no quiero pensar en eso ahora..., no puedo pensar en eso porque sí que lo quiero..., pero aún no sé si lo podré tener...", _Britt me mira unos segundos en silencio, _"...ni siquiera sé si tiene sentido lo que estoy diciendo...", _me desinflo, pero ella asiente entonces,

_-"No quieres ir a la playa sabiendo que quizás no te podrás bañar...", _dice como si me dejase escuchar sus pensamientos, sonrío levemente y asiento asumiendo una vez más que Brittany es un genio.

_-"Algo así..."_

_-"...San me ha contado lo que os dijo el médico..., los riesgos...",_ me habla despacio, tanteándome como si me fuese a enfadar porque Santana se lo contó; pero yo la miro sin decir nada, a estas alturas casi lo agradezco, no lo voy a poder disimular mucho más tiempo de todos modos. Y entonces a Britt de repente le cambia la cara y se enfurruña, _"...pero lo que has hecho es estúpido Q!, no va a pasar nada... ni siquiera sabes si te podrás bañar todavía..., y si no pudieses, siempre puedes disfrutar de las vistas..., es mejor que quedarse en casa, Quinn", _no digo nada.

Todo tiene sentido en la cabeza de Britt y hasta yo la tengo que dar la razón..., pero en la vida real no estoy preparada para 'disfrutar de las vistas'...,

..._lo quiero todo, necesito estar bien_...

_-"Habla con San..., Q", _me dice frotando mi mano, luego besa mi sien despacio y se levanta de la cama. Ya después de desaparecer por la puerta la oigo casi canturreando, _"...la cena estará lista en 20 minutos", _

...

**SANTANA POV**

_-"Santana..., de verdad, lo tengo todo controlado..., vete a casa ya...", _suspiro escuchándola por enésima vez a mi espalda,

_-"Okkk, Em...", _me resigno a hacerla caso,_ "...vendré mañana a mediodía..., quiero pasarme un rato para hablar con los chicos del reparto...",_ es sólo una excusa más para salir de casa, el restaurante va perfectamente sin mí volviéndolos locos 24 horas al dí verdad es que contratar a Emily ha sido un gran acierto. Lleva poco tiempo pero ya se las apaña bien sola y los empleados la respetan.

Me río pensando en el día de las entrevistas, a mí me daba igual uno que otro y dejé escoger a Aaron entre los candidatos al puesto de encargado y Aaron escogió a Emily porque era 'la que más japonesa parecía...'; dejando a un lado que todo lo 'japonés' de mi nueva encargada es un padre neozelandés..., seguro que el argumento de Aaron fue mejor que cualquier criterio que yo hubiese seguido.

_-"San..., vete ya..., descansa...", _

_-"Ok..., ok...", _prácticamente me empuja hasta la puerta,_ "...hasta mañana", _se me pone un nudo en la garganta pensando que me voy a casa.

...

_-"Sanny!",_ Aaron se lanza a mis brazos nada más entrar en el apartamento,

_-"Eeehh!, enano!, qué haces despierto aún?",_ digo cargando a mi hombrecito en brazos. Antes de que él diga nada Britt aparece delante de nosotros para contestarme,

_-"Quería esperar a que llegases..., no te hemos visto demasiado últimamente, ...parece que eres una persona muy ocupada...", _suena totalmente a tirón de orejas. Veo a Aaron agarrarse fuerte a mi cuello y me siento más culpable, es verdad que casi no he pasado tiempo con él la última semana..., pero estar en casa se ha vuelto incómodo, ni siquiera sé cómo actuar delante de Quinn, nada es lo mismo.

_-"Vamos baby..., ya la has visto...",_ Britt se acerca a nosotros como para que le pase a Aaron, _"...deséala buenas noches a Sanny..."_

_-"No, Britt..., yo le acuesto...",_ la corto mirándola con ojos de culpa, pidiéndola que me deje enmendarlo un poco. Aaron se agarra más fuerte a mí,

_-"Si mami..., Sanny me lleva...",_ sonríe contento con la idea y Britt asiente aceptando, sabe que Aaron y yo unidos somos invencibles...

_-"Has cenado ya?",_ me pregunta ella cuando ya he atravesado medio salón con el niño en brazos para dirigirme hacía su habitación,

_-"...he picado algo...",_ digo sin interés, sé que me está mirando con desaprobación así que me ahorro levantar la vista. Pero un segundo más tarde dejo de caminar y me giro para volver a mirar a Britt, _"...qué tal Quinn hoy?", _la reacción en sus ojos hace que me preocupe,

_-"...creo que ha sido un día de los malos...", _contesta, yo sólo asiento encajando el golpe sin decir nada, me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a caminar. Llego a la habitación de Aaron y lo poso en la cama para buscar su pijama, él sólo me mira en silencio ayudándome a cambiarlo de ropa.

_-"mamá te ha lavado los dientes ya?", _le pregunto mientras una de las mangas del pijama se nos resiste y Aaron estira el brazo moviéndolo gracioso para todas partes,

_-"Si...", _

_-"Quieres ir al baño?",_

_-"Mmmmm..., no...", _entonces me mira, _"...qué le pasa a tiaku?", _aparto dos muñecos y abro su cama antes de contestar,

_-"...no se siente bien, colega..."_

_-".ya, ...es por la tripa", _sentencia él resabido, asintiendo con la cabeza a sus palabras. Me río y al final también le doy la razón.

_-"si..., las embarazadas necesitan mucha energía..., tienen que comer por dos..., respirar por dos...", _Aaron se mete en la cama distraído en la conversación.

_-"...Y ahora está gorda...", _dice él añadiendo otro punto a la lista, creo que está completamente fascinado con la barriga creciente de Quinn. Ruedo los ojos, _(...espero que no le diga a ella algo así...)_

_-"No está gorda..., Sophie está creciendo dentro de ella..., tiene que hacerse grande y fuerte antes de poder salir...", _

_-"Y cómo va a salir?", (joder!), _le dejo un beso en la frente y lo arropo acelerando mis movimientos para salir de la habitación cuanto antes,_ (...no me va a pillar, esta conversación se la cedo a Britt, gracias...)_

_-"la ayudará el médico...", _asiente un segundo y no le doy tiempo a que piense más,_ "...buenas noches enano..."_

_-"Buenas noches Sanny...", _me levanto y apago la luz antes de salir de la habitación, volviendo la puerta sin cerrarla del todo.

Mis pasos se vuelven más lentos, me resisto a ir a mi habitación; por un lado no hay nada que quiera más ahora mismo que ver a Quinn, pero por otro..., siento que todo se desmorona, lo he estropeado. Cada día que pasa estamos más lejos la una de la otra y no tengo ni idea de como hallar el camino de vuelta.

A medio camino a mi cuarto no me puedo resistir y entro en el cuarto del bebé, enciendo la luz y un color rosa pastel por todas partes me emborracha los ojos, Quinn lo ha querido así. Entre Q, Britt y mis padres, a estas alturas ya lo tenemos casi todo, bueno yo también me he dejado llevar..., miro a mi alrededor, _La habitación de mi bebé. _Me he estado escondiendo' mucho tiempo aquí también estos días. Agarro un peluche de dentro de la cuna y lo acaricio inevitablemente. Mirando bien, la verdad es que el cuarto es una pasada..., _nuestro bebé..., Quinn y yo!, ...mi familia..._

_...seamos lo que seamos porque no se quiere casar conmigo..., _ruedo los ojos y dejo el muñeco en la cuna otra vez, ya estoy cansada de darme pena, ...ahora me doy risa..., hago chistes patéticos con mi vida...

_Santana, no puedes pensar así!, vas a hacer el esfuerzo que haga falta..., todo va a volver a ser como antes..., _

_...está embarazada, está pasando por esto..., nada de lo que diga ahora es concluyente..., _

_eso!_

_...todo pasará..._

_Tengo que hacer como si no hubiera pasado, tengo que volver a acercarme a ella poco a poco..._

Apago la luz de ese cuarto y por fin me dirijo al mío. Preparada para compartir el aire con Quinn; hoy no la he visto desde que desperté, me marché de la habitación y la dejé durmiendo. Nuestra única comunicación hoy han sido tres mensajes:

**'vendrás a comer a casa?'**

**'creo que no, tengo cosas que hacer'**

**'ok'**

Me parece imposible, antes hacíamos 20000 cosas juntas cada día..., _lo he jodido todo... _Entro en nuestra habitación pero no hay nadie, me doy cuenta de que se escucha la ducha en nuestro baño así que me relajo y busco mi pijama para cambiarme de ropa. Hace mucho calor y las dos estos días dormimos en shorts,_ ...quizás está noche nuestras piernas se toquen en algún momento..._

Después de cambiarme me meto en la cama, con la luz todavía encendida espero a que Quinn salga del baño, espero para enfrentarme a sus ojos y conseguir por una vez que no sea un paso atrás...

...espero...

...espero...

y sigo esperando...

Sin más paciencia me acerco a la puerta y le doy dos golpecitos con los nudillos antes de llamarla,

_-"Q?"_

...nada...

_-"Quinn?",_ insisto con más volumen de voz, mi mano tienta la manilla de la puerta.

...nada...

Giro finalmente la manilla y al abrir la puerta el vapor de la ducha prácticamente no me deja ver, es una sauna,

_-"Q?", _entro un poco más adentro pero no está, no hay silueta detrás de la mampara de la ducha, sólo el agua cayendo. Me acerco para cerrar el grifo y entonces la veo,

_-"San...", _la escucho decir con un hilo de voz conteniéndose el llanto, Quinn está sentada en el suelo de la bañera, está desnuda y empapada bajo el chorro de agua que la cae sobre los hombros y la espalda, las manos sobre la tripa. Me da un vuelco el corazón.

_-"Quinn!",_ salto dentro empapándome también, cierro el grifo rápidamente y me inclino sobre Quinn. _"...qué ha pasado?, estás bien?", _mis manos la palpan los brazos, la cara..., allá donde alcanzan, sin razón, sólo comprobando que está entera. _"...**e****stáis** bien?"_

_-"Si..., está... está bien..., no-no... no me he caído..., sólo me agaché un poco...", _me está hablando como drogada, como mareada. Miro el baño, es asfixiante, _"...me agaché y ya no podía levantarme... así que me... me intenté sentar...", _de repente levanta la cabeza y centra la mirada en mis ojos, derrotada,_ "...está pasando San..."_


	8. Chapter 8

**QUINN POV**

_-"...está pasando San...",_ ni siquiera intento moverme, sólo la miro, busco su reacción... pero no la hay.

Santana entonces se endereza de nuevo y se estira hasta alcanzar la pequeña ventana del baño, la abre y siento una brisa fresca que me revive un poco. De repente noto la suavidad de una toalla envolverme el cuerpo y a San meter sus brazos bajo los míos para levantarme,

_-"...vamos babe...",_ dice mientras me intenta alzar. Por un segundo me distraigo de lo que está pasando cuando la oigo llamarme así, hace días que no lo escuchaba..., Con su pequeño cuerpo y contra toda probabilidad consigue subirme y sentarme en el borde de la bañera. Inconscientemente me sujeto la toalla intentando conservar la poco dignidad que me queda en este momento. Ella mientras, sin dejar de sujetarme, saca sus pies al suelo del baño para ya desde afuera colocar un brazo rodeando mi espalda y el otro bajo mis rodillas, _"...agárrate a mi cuello Q...", _mis ojos se disparan a su cara,

_-"San, no..., peso una tonela...",_ acierto a decir hasta que, sin atender a mis quejas, siento cómo ella me levanta en brazos. Anudo mis manos fuerte tras su cuello hundiendo mi cabeza en su clavícula.

Santana me saca de nuestro baño caminando despacio pero firme mientras yo vuelvo a romper a llorar sin poder evitarlo más tiempo, me siento completamente inútil, vuelvo a ser la Quinn asustada de después del accidente de coche.

Llegamos hasta mi lado de la cama y me posa sobre la colcha con todo el cuidado mientras yo giro la cabeza alejándome de su mirada, avergonzada de mis propias lágrimas, de mi debilidad. San sigue sin decir nada. La siento alejarse de la cama pero un momento después vuelve posando a mi lado unas toallas y un par de camisetas y shorts. Por fin la miro y me doy cuenta de que ella también está empapada.

_-"Puedes..., puedes moverlas...?", _me dice señalando mis piernas con sus ojos al tiempo que coge una toalla; intenta enmascararlo pero en su voz noto que está aterrorizada. Veo cómo empieza a secarme a mí primero y no puedo más, me hace sentir totalmente inválida; apoyándome con los brazos hago un esfuerzo para sentarme en la cama y me limpio rápido las mejillas con los dedos, después la quito la toalla para seguir secándome a mí misma.

_-"Si..., sólo... no tengo suficiente fuerza...",_ digo fríamente mientras la enseño mi todavía capacidad para mover los tobillos y los dedos de los pies. He dejado de llorar, vuelvo a tener el control. Elijo ignorar la cara de shock de Santana a mi cambio de actitud y me sigo secando; estoy casi completamente desnuda y me ha tenido que traer en brazos a la cama..., **necesito **recuperar el control de la situación para no volver a derumbarme.

_-"Mañana pediremos cita con el Dr. Brown..., nos dirá qué está pasando...", _dice Santana saliendo de su bloqueo. Empieza a desvestirse sin mirarme.

_-"Y qué más da...",_ contesto cortante pensando en alto, _"...no hay nada que pueda hacer..."_

_-"...puede...,puede saber en qué punto estamos...", _dice titubeando,_ "...quizás sí pueda hacer algo...", _se gira para mirarme a los ojos con un As en la manga que sabe que hará que no pueda negarme,_ "...mi padre dice que es el mejor, Quinn. Mañana lo llamaremos...", _ninguna de las dos dijo nada más después,

Un rato más tarde las dos estábamos ya metidas en la cama, más calmadas pero aún sin hablar. Me giro para mirarla sintiéndome culpable, San no tiene la culpa de nada y sé que lo estoy pagando todo con ella. Quiero hacer algo, ..._No sé qué decir..., podría poner mi mano sobre su cintura para que sepa que sigo aquí..., si tuviese valor de acercarme y besar su mejilla haría que durmiese bien esta noche..., _de repente mi vista se desvía a su mesilla de noche y veo que no está, me doy cuenta de que el anillo que me ha estado atormentando con su presencia los últimos días me hace más daño desapareciendo..., no sé qué significa eso ahora. Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta y dando la espalda a Santana hago un ovillo con mi cuerpo.

_...ni siquiera nos hemos dicho buenas noches..._

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

_Todo va de mal en peor..._

_...y esto no lo va a mejorar..._

Hace dos noches desde el incidente de la ducha y, al contrario que otras veces, no fue algo momentáneo; Quinn no ha recuperado la normalidad, veo cómo la cuesta ponerse de pie, sólo se ha levantado de la cama unas pocas veces para ir al baño ayudada de unas viejas muletas de Britt.

Ahora acabo de volver a casa y estoy a punto de desatar la tempestad. Esta tarde tenemos que ir al médico y no pienso dejar que camine por la calle con muletas. Avanzo hasta nuestra habitación preparándome para discutir, camino empujando la silla de ruedas vacía delante de mí.

_-"Hola...",_ la digo al verla para que me mire, me quedo de pie casi al lado de la puerta. Hace calor y ella está sin tapar, leyendo un libro tumbada sobre la cama.

_-"Ho...",_ no consigue acabar, al girarse se ha quedado petrificada, alternando miradas entre la silla y mi cara. _"...qué..., por qué...", _balbucea mientras mueve la cabeza negando,

_-"...es más cómodo para ti, ...y más seguro...", _respondo, ella pierde la cara de sorpresa y pasa a la Quinn que estoy viendo más estos días...,

_-"No me pienso sentar ahí!", _cierra el libro bruscamente y casi lo lanza en su mesilla,

_-"...y cómo piensas llegar hasta el médico?!", _contesto en un impulso, también levantando la voz. Paso tres segundos mirando a sus ojos, sé que la acabo de herir pero las dos sabemos que no está bien aunque no lo hablemos, y necesito que acceda a esto.

_-"Iré con las muletas...", _su voz se ha hecho más pequeña y ya no me mira, yo suspiro intentando calmarme; atacar no es la mejor estrategia ahora,

_-"Quinn..., por favor...",_ camino hasta la cama para sentarme a su lado, me quedo casi dándola la espalda, _"...piénsalo..., es lo mejor..., con la silla no te cansarás tanto..., podrías salir de casa un poco..., podríamos... podríamos dar un paseo por el parque..."_

_-"...no..., no quiero sentarme ahí otra vez...", _dice, al mirarla veo una lágrima recorriendo su cara, sus ojos de pánico están clavados en la silla. Giro la cintura para poder verla bien y mi mano se posa sobre sus piernas desnudas sin darme cuenta, me sorprendo yo misma al contacto pero no me aparto.

_-"Q..., esta vez no es lo mismo, esto será algo ...puntual...",_ mi mano frota su piel despacio, intentado sentirla, intentando que me sienta ella a mí, _"...es lo más cómodo para moverte, es lo mejor para ti y para Sophie...", _hay otro silencio que me tomo como una pequeña victoria,

_-"San..., Beth viene mañana..., los niños se van a asustar...", _suena como una súplica,

_-"Se lo explicaremos...", _entonces Quinn me mira, y sin más respuesta estira su mano para cubrir la mía sobre sus piernas, acariciándome el dorso mientras suspira con pena. Aprovecho el resquicio para colarme en su fortaleza, sin pensarlo paso por encima de su cuerpo sin apoyar mi peso sobre ella y me coloco detrás abrazándola por la espalda; no me rechaza, su mano vuelve a encontrar la mía y nuestros dedos se entrelazan sobre su tripa. Estiro la cabeza para besar su cuello y siento cómo tira de mi brazo buscando que la envuelva más aún, _"...os quiero Quinn..., sois mi vida...",_ no obtengo respuesta pero que me deje sostenerla me conforma. Después de eso nos quedamos echadas sin hablar, yo abrazándola fuerte y ella quieta intentando no hacer ruido para ocultarme que sigue llorando.

...

...

_-"qué ha pasado...?, qué os ha dicho?", _Britt casi salta del sofá al vernos entrar en casa, Dani sólo nos mira atenta esperando respuestas. ...Y yo suspiro acercándome a ellas mientras Quinn rueda rápido delante de mí para aumentar la distancia entre nosotras. Ha sido un viaje de vuelta en coche bastante tenso.

_-"Dónde está Aaron?",_ pregunto antes de empezar esta conversación,

_-"Está jugando en la habitación..., qué ha pasado?", _vuelva a preguntar Brittany. Miro a Quinn pero no parece que vaya a contestar, se ha quedado en la silla aparcada' frente a las chicas, está seria pero intentando calmarse, me devuelve la mirada como preparada para supervisar mis respuestas. Suspiro otra vez, la abofetearía para hacerla entrar en razón...

_-"La ha mirado un poco y la ha hecho unas pruebas de sensibilidad y de fuerza...",_ contesto, _"...dijo que esto es lo que esperaba que pasase, ...que había visto casos mejores y peores...", _miro a Quinn un momento y continuo, _"...que evite caminar y ponerse en pie, cualquier esfuerzo puede empeorar las cosas..., y...",_ dirijo otra vez mis ojos a Quinn, sabe que he llegado a esa parte, _"...y nos recomienda que adelantemos el nacimiento de Sophie...",_ Britt y Dani abren los ojos sorprendidas,_ "...que puede ser perfectamente viable desde los 7 meses de gestación, dice que se ha hecho más veces, que un bebé prematuro no tiene por qué tener ninguna secuela...",_ otra vez miro a Quinn para acabar esta frase, intentando que cada palabra pese el doble, _**"...que cada día que pase juega en su contra para que se recupere..."**_

_-"Y cada día que pasa juega a favor de Sophie!, queda sólo un mes para eso..., es muy pequeña!", _intercede Quinn dejando claro a las chicas nuestras posturas enfrentadas y por qué hemos entrado en casa con estos humos.

_-"Es médico, Quinn..., sabe lo que dice..."_

_-"NO!, él es **mi** médico, sólo se preocupa por mí!, ...también quiso que abortara el mes pasado!", _

_-"...sólo..., sólo dijo que era una opción..., es su trabajo!", _Dani y Brittany se han quedado completamente olvidadas al margen de la discusión. Yo las vuelvo a mirar, intentando serenarme, para contarlas el resto de la historia. _"...dijo que se pondría en contacto con la Dra. Morris, la médico que nos lleva el embarazo, que le explicaría cómo es la situación ahora y planificarían el resto. La semana que viene tenemos cita con ella para otra eco y el Dr. Brown dijo que quizás conseguiría estar allí y con suerte ya tener un plan para exponernos..."_

_-"No quiero hacerlo", _añade Quinn una vez más por si no nos había quedado claro. Ruedo los ojos.

_-"Joder, Quinn!, espera al menos a ver qué dice la Dra, Morris..., ella es la 'médico de Sophie'...",_ hago el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, _"...según lo que ella opine tomaremos una decisión...", _Quinn no dice nada pero sé que es para que deje el tema, me hierve la sangre sabiendo que la decisión está tomada.

_-"Me voy a duchar",_ dice de repente rodando hacia atrás. La miro perdida.

_-"Te acompaño...",_

_-"No necesito tu ayuda", _contesta casi mezquina.

_-"Mierda, Q!, deja que alguien te ayude!", _chillo súbitamente, Quinn se queda bloqueada ante mi arrebato,

_-"Yo te ayudo...",_ dice Dani, pero la fulmino con la mirada y sin palabras consigo que vuelva a posar su culo en el sofá,

_-"Ya voy yo",_ Britt se levanta y Quinn acepta y continua rodando hacia la habitación.

_..._

**QUINN POV**

_-"Q, nosotros nos vamos ya..., seguro que estarás bien?", _me dice Britt mientras Aaron trepa a la cama para despedirse de mí,

_-"si, no te preocupes...", _contesto mientras estiro las manos para recibir a Aaron con un abrazo. Sonrío y lo abrazo fuerte besando su pelo.

_-"Volveremos para la comida..., quieres que te traigamos algo?",_ me pregunta Britt mientras mantiene la sonrisa viendo la escena, Aaron besa mi mejilla.

_-"Podemos traer helado...",_ añade Aaron levantando la cabeza para mirarme feliz,

_-"helado sería perfecto",_ le contesto sonriendo, lo suelto del abrazo después de besarlo una vez más y lo dejo ir.

Un rato más tarde ya estoy sola en casa otra vez, he espantado a Santana diciéndola que no necesito una niñera, y ella se ha marchado temprano a alguno de los restaurantes. _No necesito seguir discutiendo sobre lo mismo una y otra vez..._

Me quedo en la cama sin hacer nada hasta que mi teléfono suena, lo alcanzo con la mano y veo que el número es de la consulta del la Dra. Morris. Extrañada acepto la llamada.

_-"Si?"_

_-"Sra. Fabray?"_

_-"Si, soy yo...",_ me da la impresión de que es la voz de la misma Doctora lo que me extraña más.

_-"Buenos días Sra. Fabray..., soy la doctora Morris..., sé que quizás es precipitado pero he estado hablando con..."_

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

_-"Hey, rubia!..., hola Shelby", _levanto la vista desde la miniQ abrazada a mi cintura hasta su madre. Quedé yo en venir a recogerla porque va a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros.

_-"Santana",_ dice Shelby a modo de saludo, _"...creí que la recogeríais primero, Beth ya estaba pensando que os habíais olvidado..."_

_-"Si..., se me ha hecho un poco tarde, me he entretenido...", _digo culpable, antes me puse a caminar y atravesé la ciudad sin darme cuenta, pensando en mis cosas, he tenido que coger un taxi para llegar hasta mi coche otra vez,

_-"dónde está mami?",_ Beth mira hacia arriba sin soltarme, cada día es más parecida a Quinn. Le coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

_-"Está en casa, no se sentía muy bien..., no te preocupes, vamos directas para allá...", _Shelby me extiende la bolsa de Beth y yo la cargo, _"...estamos listas?", _Beth sonríe y se despide de su madre,

_-"Sip",_ dice agarrando mi mano sonriente para alejarnos a de allí.

...

_-"Beth...",_ empiezo a decir ya en el ascensor de nuestro apartamento, ella me escucha concentrada, _"...Quinn está bastante cansada últimamente..., nos han recomendado que no salga de casa ni haga esfuerzos...",_ pienso que Beth tienen ya 10 años, no es cómo contárselo aAaron, _"...no te asustes si la ves sentada en la silla de ruedas, ok?, es lo mejor ahora mismo...", _reconozco esa expresión en su cara, la he asustado aunque quiera esconderlo. Pero es mejor que la avise yo ahora a que vea a Quinn sin más.

_-"Oh..., vale...", _Beth se queda pensativa mirando al suelo. Me acerco a ella y la doy un medio abrazo mientras beso su cabeza,

_-"No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien..."_

La puerta del ascensor se abre y al entrar todo está oscuro y en silencio. Me esperaba que a estas horas estuviesen ya preparando la cena y regañándome porque llegamos bastante tarde. Beth atraviesa la entrada casi corriendo para ir a nuestra habitación mientras yo enciendo las luces y dejo la bolsa en el suelo.

_-"Mami!",_ la va llamando por el pasillo. Yo la sigo pero a medio camino me encuentro con Beth de vuelta,

_-"no está...", _me dice decepcionada, me aturde.

_-"...tiene que estar...", _camino hasta mi cuarto, más rápido, para ver que de verdad está vacío; vuelvo al salón con Beth justo detrás de mí y agarro mi bolso,_ "...habrán..., habrán ido a dar un paseo...", _miento, no se me ocurren opciones, debería estar aquí. Encuentro mi teléfono por fin y me doy cuenta de que está apagado.

_...Mierda..., mierda, mierda..._

Prometí que no volvería a pasarme. Busco el cargador y lo enchufo. Ahora mismo estaría gritando de todo mientras el teléfono se va encendiendo si no fuese porque tengo a Beth al lado.

Por fin se enciende, antes de que pueda intentar llamar empiezan a saltar avisos.

_3 llamadas perdidas de Quinn..._

_8 llamadas perdidas de Brittany..._

El corazón se me sale del pecho. En el momento en que voy a pulsar para devolver la llamada a Quinn, una llamada entrante de Brittany aparece en la pantalla, acepto instantáneamente,

_-"Britt!", _

_-"Santana, por fin..."_

_-"Dónde está Quinn?",_

_-"San..., estamos en el hospital...", _me dice despacio,

_-"...EN EL HOSPITAL?!..., qué ha pasado?, está bien?", _frente a mí Beth empieza a llorar asustada,

_-"Está bien, ...están bien, la están haciendo algunas pruebas...; se... se cayó en la calle esta mañana..."_

_-"EN LA CALLE!?... esta... mañana...",_ repito en trance lo último al procesar la información, son las siete de la tarde...,_ (mierda Santana!, eres imbécil!)_

_-"En qué... en qué hospital?"_

_-"Estamos en el 'Monte Sinai'..."_

_-"Vamos para allá!"_

_..._

Con Beth cogida de la mano atravieso pasillos descontrolada,_ ...habitación 618, habitación 618..._

_-"Está ahí...", _me dice Beth soltándose de mi mano y desapareciendo de mi vista al atravesar la puerta que buscábamos, la sigo, me saca 2 segundos,

_-"MAMI!",_ al entrar veo ya a Beth romper a llorar todo lo que se estaba aguantando mientras se abraza al pecho de Quinn que está tumbada en la cama.

_-"baby..., tranquila...",_ La responde Quinn acariciándola la cabeza,

Iba a seguir los pasos de Beth cuando me doy cuenta de quién más está en la habitación. Por suerte no sé quien está más sorprendida de las dos, si yo de verla a ella, o ella con la escena que está presenciando ahora mismo,

_-"Judy...", _me escucho decir...


	9. Chapter 9

**QUINN POV**

_-"...Britt..., dónde diablos está Santana?, ...no me puedo creer que siga sin aparecer, llevamos aquí horas...", _me quejo una vez más, estoy entre asustada, aburrida, cabreada y un poco preocupada. Brittany vuelve a posar su teléfono en la mesa de mi lado para mirarme,

_-"Sigue sin contestar...", _me dice y yo suspiro_,_

_-"Uffhhh..., quiero irme a casa ya, no aguanto más aquí..., estoy bien!..., al menos, todo lo bien que puedo estar...", _no entiendo por qué me han ingresado, estoy exactamente igual que estaba esta mañana; sólo perdí el equilibrio cuando un idiota tropezó conmigo, pero me caí al suelo a _cámara lenta_ porque estaba apoyada en la muleta que llevaba, ni siquiera me hice daño,

_...supongo que la gente se asustó cuando no me pude levantar..._

_-"El médico volverá enseguida Q..., vamos a esperar un poco más...", _me resigno a aceptarlo, tampoco es que tenga otra opción.

_-"...Voy a matar a Santana...", _reflexiono en voz alta concentrándome en mi parte cabreada, _"...no entiendo cómo puede olvidarse del teléfono un día entero sabiendo que podría pasar algo..., se supone que tiene que estar pendiente de mí, no?!", _busco apoyo en Britt pero ella me mira sorprendida y luego se pone seria,

_-"Quinn, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no meterme..., pero me lo pones muy difícil..., Santana VIVE pendiente de ti!, ...y tú llevas semanas rechazándola, ignorándola y tratándola mal...", _no me esperaba su reacción y me descubro incrustando la nuca en la almohada intentando desaparecer.

La verdad es que Britt no ha hecho otra cosa que apoyarnos en todo, nunca ha dado su opinión sobre nuestras cosas, sólo ha procurado estar ahí para nosotras. Ahora parece enfadada y no es algo que se vea a menudo.

_-"Britt...", _quiero calmarla,

_-"No, Quinn...", _me corta ella,_ "...Santana te quiere..., está preocupada por ti... y TÚ se supone que la quieres a ella..., no puedes tratar así a la gente que quieres, da igual los problemas que tengas...", _me quedo mirando sus ojos azules fijamente, asimilando cada palabra, avergonzada,_ "...no lo entiendes?, ...ya tiene MIEDO cada vez que te habla, miedo de cómo vas a responder!"_

_-"...Britt... yo..., no necesito que se preocupe por mí..., necesito que se preocupe por Sophie ahora...", _

_-"Sabes que lo hace, Quinn..., os quiere a las dos..."_

_-"Britt...",_ quiero decirla que si que quiero a San, que sé que todo lo que dice es verdad, que voy a intentar hacer las cosas mejor..., pero no me da tiempo... En el instante siguiente, la última persona que me podría esperar, entra en la habitación dejándome sin habla. Britt se gira hacía la puerta siguiendo mis ojos,

_-"Señora... Fabray...", _mi madre consigue el mismo efecto sobre Britt.

_-"Ma-má...?", _logro decir, mi madre entra en la habitación caminando y se acerca hacia mí con las manos estiradas por delante como si yo fuese a levantarme a abrazarla o algo así.

_-"Quinnie..., cariño..., estás bien?",_ levanto las cejas impasible sin darme cuenta, es como verlo en tercera persona.

Por un momento se me olvida todo lo demás pensando en lo cómico de la escena, _no veo a esta mujer hace meses, ...podrían ser años!_. Decir que nuestra relación es estrecha es lo último que a nadie se le ocurriría. Miro a mi alrededor sin entenderlo,

_...para quién está actuando?..._

_-"Mamá..., qué haces aquí?"_

_-"Oh, Quinnie!, me llamaron esta mañana del hospital..., me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente..., cogí el primer avión a New York", _mis cejas siguen subiendo.

_-"No... no tenías que...",_ entonces me quedo callada dándome cuenta de a dónde está mirando mi madre. Me llevo la mano a la tripa sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos, 6 meses de embarazo no pasan desapercibidos. Ella me devuelve la mirada y quietas, parece que las dos estemos esperando a que la otra diga algo.

_-"Eh..., yo...",_ pero es Britt quien rompe el momento, se acerca y coge su móvil, luego se va alejando hacia la puerta, "..._yo... os dejo un rato que hableis..., voy a llamar a Dani y a Aaron, estaré en la cafetería..."_

_...no-no-no-no-no!...Britt!..._

Mi madre se aleja hasta la ventana, y se queda allí dándome la espalda, pasan varios minutos hasta que se gira de nuevo,

_-"Estás... embarazada", _dice en ese instante.

_-"Sip", _no digo más, no pienso dar explicaciones. Ella vuelve a acercarse y se queda unos segundos mirándome; luego, casi con miedo, mueve su mano despacio hasta mi tripa y la posa cubriendo mis dedos. No quiero caer en su telaraña emocional pero es mi madre, verla actuar como una madre es...tentador.

_...está sonriendo?..._

_-"No me lo habías dicho...",_ la cambia la cara de repente. No me lo reprocha, lo dice con pena, como asumiendo que no tenía derecho a saberlo.

_-"Nop"_

_-"De cuánto estás ya...?"_

_-"Casi 6 meses...", _después otro silencio.

_-"Es...?, hay... alguien...?, o... eres sólo tú...?", _suspiro y decido acabar con el interrogatorio,

_-"Hay alguien, estamos felices y es deseada",_ contesto un poco brusca, pero ella sólo se queda con lo último.

_-"...es una niña?!", _pregunta ilusionada.

Me quedo mirándola y todavía no me lo creo, _me da igual que hoy se haya levantado con instinto maternal. Es MI madre, la misma madre que estuvo allí y no abrió la boca para evitarlo cuando mi padre me echaba de casa con 16 años en el momento en que más los necesitaba..._

_-"Si, igual que la primera vez...",_ contesto envenenada.

De repente se me pasa por la cabeza que podría focalizar en mi madre toda mi ira contenida por lo que está pasando para evitar hacerlo con San. Pero entonces la miro y veo en su cara que he hecho 'diana'.

_...No!, no me pienso sentir culpable ahora por esto!, ya tengo bastante con lo que tengo!..._

_-"Me... alegro de que seas feliz", _termina diciendo ella mirando al suelo_. _Frunzo el ceño,_ (...qué está pasando?). _Después de eso ninguna dice nada, mi madre se acerca hasta la ventana otra vez y yo la miro. No sé si por darme el gusto de hacerla daño o por desahogarme, decido abrirla los ojos.

_-"...la verdad...",_ empiezo a decir, _"...no todo va bien, el embarazo se está complicando..., está afectando a mi espalda...",_ estudio su cara antes de continuar, ella me mira atenta, _" ...casi no puedo caminar ahora, dicen que la lesión de cuando tuve el accidente de coche se puede agravar más..."_

_-"Quinn...", _se la desencaja la cara_, (...por fin una reacción real, sólo por...), _alguien interrumpe mis pensamientos,

_-"MAMI!", _miro a la puerta y veo a Beth correr hacia mí. No me da tiempo a más que abrir los brazos para dejarla colarse entre ellos. Beth está llorando desconsolada de pie al lado de la cama pero inclinada y abrazada fuerte a mi pecho.

_-"baby..., tranquila...",_ la digo y acaricio su pelo, la gusta que haga eso cuando estamos acurrucadas, siento cómo la relaja.

_-"Judy...", _levanto la vista a la puerta y por fin veo aparecer a Santana. Tiene los ojos como platos y dejo que disfrute' de shock un momento.

_-"Estoy bien baby...",_ le digo a Beth con dulzura, beso su cabeza y la sigo acariciando mientras llora. No puedo evitar levantar la vista para ver la cara de mi madre, creo que ha entrado en otra dimensión.

Es gracioso que después de todo lo que está pasando, lo único que siento ahora mismo es _PEREZA_, pereza total a tener esta conversación..., Santana parece sentir lo mismo porque se acerca hasta mí y se inclina sobre mi cabeza; posa su mano en la mía en la espalda de Beth y mirándonos a los ojos tenemos una conversación telepática:

_'estás bien?', _

_'si, si, estoy bien', _

_'de verdad?', _

_'de verdad estoy bien',_

Entonces hace un gesto con las cejas y le sale media sonrisa nerviosa,

_'...tu madre!', _

_'lo sé...',_ se inclina un poco más,

_'puedo...?'_

No la _trasmito_ respuesta, me limito a estirar el cuello para besar sus labios, con mi mano libre rodeo su nuca sosteniéndola ahí un momento para sentirla.

Las dos ignoramos el sonido de aspiración de sorpresa y el posible corte de digestión de mi madre y elegimos disfrutar unos segundos de la otra.

_...ya hay una cosa menos que explicar..._

* * *

**_Perdón, capítulo corto._**

**_...me he emocionado esta semana con "ANOTHER THANKSGIVING"_**

**_Lo compensaré!_**

**_tutututututu... Reviews? ;D_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Perdón por tardar pero me ha estado costando mucho llegar a donde quería en este capítulo, (de hecho... no he llegado, lo he dejado para el día siguiente...)**_

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

**Judy:**_ "Santana... López...?",_ mientras beso a su hija, escucho la voz temblorosa de Judy Fabray y tras un momento me separo despacio de los labios de Quinn.

_...Tengo CERO ganas de esto ahora mismo..._

Me concentro en Quinn.

**Yo:**_ "babe..., qué ha pasado?, ...de verdad estás bien?", _pregunto ignorando a 'mi suegra'. Nuestras manos siguen unidas sobre la espalda de Beth que ya se está calmando y mira a Quinn levantando la cabeza desde su pecho, esperando igual que yo una explicación. Yo también me voy tranquilizando un poco viéndola así, bien. Quinn intercala miradas entre la niña y yo antes de hablar despacio.

**Quinn:**_ "Estoy bien, estoy bien, yo..., me caí en la calle, no fue nada... pero me trajeron al hospital...",_ entonces la cambia el gesto, la alegría de verme al entrar en la habitación se evapora rápido y su cara se enfurruña mirándome, _"...dónde estabas?!",_

**Judy:**_ "...Quinnnnn...?...",_ lo vuelve a intentar sin éxito desde el fondo de la habitación. Mientras, los ojos de Quinn me siguen perforando.

**Yo:**_ "...meee... me quedé sin batería..., estaba distraída, no me di cuenta..., lo siento babe...",_ mi cara de culpa no parece ablandarla, lo noto en su mirada, está dudando si perdonarme la vida. Luego me preocuparé por eso, _"...pero por qué...? ...por qué estabas en la calle?!"_

**Quinn:** _"Intenté llamarte!, ...la doctora Morris me avisó de que tenía un hueco, quería explicarnos las opciones..., pero **tú** no cogías el puñetero teléfono...", _se calla ahí pero continua mirándome cómo si se estuviese conteniendo la mitad de la reprimenda porque estamos acompañadas.

**Beth:**_ "Mami..., Sophie... está bien?", _pregunta con miedo poniendo su mano en la tripa de Quinn, esto afortunadamente la distrae un momento de su cabreo conmigo.

**Quinn:**_ "Si, baby, no te preocupes..., de verdad que las dos estamos bien...",_

En ese momento Judy Fabray parece despertar y da unos pasos acercándose para colocarse al otro lado de la cama de Quinn, intentando conseguir de una vez nuestra atención. La miro más detenidamente, no tiene mal aspecto, lleva el pelo recogido y parece más joven que nunca vistiendo esa ropa informal,

_...creo que nunca antes la había visto en pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas..._

**Judy:**_ "Quinn..., qué hace aquí Santana?, ...y por qué esta niña te está llamando... OH!, DIOS... MÍO!", _el curso de la frase cambia en el instante en que Beth se gira para mirarla; me río por dentro, conozco la sensación; es una réplica exacta de Quinn a su edad.

Judy se queda paralizada y muda mirando sin pestañear a Beth. La pequeña rubia probablemente se siente intimidada porque hunde la cara en el pecho de Quinn que la rodea el cuerpo ahora con ambas manos. Q suspira y al fin mira a su madre._ Ha llegado el momento..._, me acuerdo de todas las veces que ha retrasado la conversación con sus padres por teléfono sobre cómo es su vida ahora..., al final lo va a tener que hacer en persona.

**Quinn:**_ "Mamá..., te presento a Beth", _es todo lo que dice,

**Judy:**_ "...Beth...", _repite en trance sin dejar de mirarla, _"...pero... cómo...?", _incapaz de hablar mira a Quinn buscando más respuestas,

**Quinn:** _"Shelby y ella viven en New York..., y... el último año hemos podido pasar mucho más tiempo juntas..., a veces pasa días con nosotras..., tiene su propio cuarto en casa...",_ Quinn le dice orgullosa a Judy mientras acaricia el pelo de la niña,_ "...verdad, baby?"_. Me doy cuenta de que hace menos de un año Quinn veía a Beth apenas un rato durante sus cumpleaños; la vida de todos ha cambiado mucho y muy deprisa.

_...la vida se estaba poniendo de nuestro lado..., hasta ahora..._

_...hasta esto..._

Q mira ahora a su hija para hablarla,

**Quinn:**_ "...Beth..., ella es mi madre, Judy Fabray",_

**Beth:**_ "Hola", _dice tras dos segundos de silencio mirando a Judy, la estudia.

_...no me extraña, Judy sigue pareciendo un animal disecado ahora mismo..._

**Judy:**_ "...Ho... hola...", _responde con un hilo de voz. Yo también puedo ver cosas en la cara de la mayor de las Fabray, veo la ilusión por conocer a su nieta frenada por la vergüenza de su propio comportamiento cuando Quinn se quedó embarazada. Me parece bien que se sienta así, la realidad es un jarro de agua fría que iba necesitando, quizás haya alguna esperanza para mi suegra después de todo.

**Yo:**_ "Bueno...",_ interrumpo, _"...se..., se sabe cuándo te dejarán irte a casa?", _pregunto mirando a Quinn, paso mi mano por su pelo despacio. Da igual la razón, verla en una cama de hospital me mata.

**Quinn:**_ "no lo sé...",_ según sus ojos se posan en mí, su expresión se vuelve a endurecer, sigue cabreada, _"...necesitas saberlo con tiempo?, ...tienes más cosas que hacer?",_ me dice sacástica. Yo suspiro bajando la vista,

**Yo:**_ "Babe...",_ la ruego el perdón con los ojos, no tengo mucho que decir. Ella finalmente gira la cabeza completamente hacia la ventana, dejando de mirarme,

**Quinn:**_ "...no puedo creer que mi madre llegase primero desde Ohio que tú desde casa...", _murmura decepcionada,

**Yo:** _"Joder, Q, lo siento!, ...ha sido un poco de descuido y mucha mala suerte!", _levanto la voz,

**Beth:**_ "Sanny...",_ me llama muy bajito, sigue hundida en el pecho de Quinn; nada mas contestar he visto cómo la niña se ha sobresaltado y me arrepiento, nunca nos ha visto discutir.

**Yo:**_ "Perdóname MiniQ..., no quería gritar...; todo va a estar bien, mami y Sophie están bien...", _digo intentando sonreír para tranquilizarla, Quinn me ayuda un poco entonces,

**Quinn:** _"San tiene razón, baby..., no pasa nada, no te preocupes...", _y haciendo un esfuerzo por estirar el cuello, besa la cabeza de Beth.

Sin importarme demasiado y sin prestarle mucho atención, sigo notando la mirada de Judy Fabray sobre nosotras. Todavía estoy esperando que haga la pregunta de la que seguramente ya tiene respuesta.

En ese momento Beth se pone completamente de pie dándose la vuelta y se abraza fuerte a mi cuerpo escondiendo otra vez la cabeza contra mí. Me sorprende, al principio siempre pensé en Beth cómo la hija de Quinn, que fuese una niña genial y nos llevásemos bien era sólo un plus'; hoy en día tengo claro que la quiero y la protegería como si fuese mi hija, pero lo que no me había dado cuenta es que para ella las cosas también han cambiado de forma parecida, YO me he convertido en parte de su familia y no sólo a través de mi relación con Quinn.

Rodeo su espalda con mis brazos y la dejo confortarse contra mí, Quinn nos mira y creo que decide aplazar la discusión porque al fin contesta a mi pregunta,

**Quinn:** _"...el médico vendrá enseguida, estaba esperando unos resultados..., le preguntaremos si me puedo ir ya...", _me mira diciendo esto y su voz es mal calmada; yo asiento sin romper el contacto con sus ojos, necesitaba esta tregua.

Quito una de mis manos de la espalda de Beth para extenderla hacia Quinn y la dejo a un palmo de la suya esperando que sea ella quien de el último paso. Y lo hace, toma mi mano y siento el calor de su piel entre mis dedos. Mirándonos, vuelve a existir la posibilidad de que todo se vaya a arreglar, y yo vuelvo a aferrarme a eso con todas mis fuerzas.

**Yo:** _"...te quiero...", _se me escapa en un suspiro cuando me relajo,

**Judy:** _"Vosotras..., no puede ser...", _murmura su madre, baja la vista para buscar los ojos de Quinn que ya la mira,

**Quinn:**_ "ES, mamá..., así que déjalo...", _con voz dura e implacable interrumpe las divagaciones de Judy,

**Judy:** _"...qué tontería, ..pero, ...pero, ...si tú no eres...",_

**Quinn:** _"...mamá, Santana y yo estamos juntas, Y PUNTO. No tengo que convencerte de nada, si quieres seguir en esta habitación te sugiero que dejes el tema. Tengo un millón de preocupaciones más ahora mismo para estar pensando en tu opinión sobre esto...", _

_...YEAH..., es mi chica!..._

**Judy:**_ "...vale, sólo... me ha sorprendido...", _tras escuchar la respuesta de su madre miro a Quinn e imagino cuál puede ser mi cara ahora mismo,

_...quién es esta mujer que dice ser Judy?..._

_...tantos meses evitando este momento... para esto?..._

Me siento como si hubiésemos estado huyendo de un gatito.

**Quinn:** _"vale...",_ repite Quinn descolocada. Parece que se hubiera llenado de fuerza para discutir con su madre y se le ha quedado toda dentro porque no le ha hecho falta.

Entonces un silencio infinito llena la habitación,

...

**QUINN POV**

**Médico:** _"...relájese y descanse Sra. Fabray..., muy fácilmente mañana pueda regresar a su casa, esto sólo es una medida prevención...",_ se gira y sale de la habitación, yo suspiro mirándolo,

_...genial..., otra noche en un hospital..._

Santana acaricia mi mano sin decir nada.

**Enfermera:**_ "...quedan 15 minutos para el final del horario de visita..., después sólo puede quedarse una persona con el paciente...", _prácticamente asoma la cabeza en la habitación para decirlo y luego vuelve a desaparecer,

**Santana:** _"...Oh..., vale..., Britt puede llevarse a Beth a casa...",_ dice mirando a Brittany que asiente,

**Judy:** _"No os preocupéis, yo me quedo con ella...", _

**Santana:**_ "no, no..., yo me quedo...", _la corta rápidamente,

**Judy:**_ "...no pasa nada, yo puedo quedarme..., idos a casa..., ni siquiera habréis cenado...", _Santana me mira como diciéndome que haga algo.

**Yo:** _"mamá..., no tienes que quedarte..., dónde está papá?, ...te estará esperando...", _mi madre tarda un momento en contestar para luego dejarme en shock,

**Judy:**_ "...no sé dónde está tu padre..., no lo veo hace cuatro meses...", _me quedo con la boca abierta,_ "...estaba harta de aguantar..., lo eché de casa, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en esconder sus escarceos con su secretaria...", _

_...JO-DER..._

**Yo:**_ "...pero..., hablamos todo los meses...!, no me habías dicho nada!", _tampoco es que me sorprenda que mi padre ande con otras mujeres, lo que me sorprende es que mi madre haya reaccionado por fin. Entonces ella se ríe, se ríe relajada, sin decoro; cada cosa que hace es nueva para mí, es otra mujer. Es como si hubiese recuperado la libertad y ahora ya sé por qué,

_...ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que él no se ponía al teléfono..._

_...él nunca se ponía al teléfono..._

**Judy:** _"...si, hablamos todos los meses..., pero parece que ninguna de las dos dice nada...", _hace un gesto señalando a Britt, Beth y Santana que a estas alturas ya se han transformado en muebles escuchando incómodamente la conversación sobre el adulterio de mi padre,

_...ahí tiene un punto..._

Veo a Beth abrazada fuerte aún a Santana y pienso en lo que puede ser lo mejor,

**Yo:** _"San..., yo estoy bien, vete a casa..., mi madre se quedará conmigo..."_

**Santana:** _"pero..."_

**Yo:** _"Santana, si yo me tengo que quedar..., al menos ve tú con Beth...; y seguro que Aaron también se queda más tranquilo si tú estás allí...", _Santana me mira aceptando a regañadientes,

**Judy:**_ "Quién es Aaron?", _

**Yo:**_ "...luego te lo explico, mamá..., tenemos toda la noche para ponernos al día...", _miro a Beth,_ "...ey, baby..., dame un abrazo antes de iros...", _Beth no tarda un segundo en echarse con cuidado sobre mí. Sonrío y la aprieto fuerte besando su cabeza, _"...te quiero baby, no te preocupes..., nosotras estamos bien...",_ la digo frotándome la tripa,

**Beth:** _"Te quiero mami...",_ me da un beso en la mejilla y se suelta del abrazo para inclinarse a besar mi tripa ahora, _"...te quiero Sophie...". _Sin darme cuenta veo la reacción de mi madre: sobrecogida, se limpia rápido un par de lágrimas que ya caían desde sus ojos.

Beth se aparta y deja espacio para que Brittany se acerque a mí.

**Brittany:** _"Descansa Q, es sólo una noche, ...en un momento estarás en casa...",_ me dice cariñosa antes de besar mi frente, luego se aleja y es Santana quien ocupa ahora el mismo lugar a mi lado. Se gira para mirar a Britt,

**Santana:** _"...Podéis... esperarme fuera?, voy enseguida...", _Britt asiente y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Beth para guiarla hacia la puerta. Sonrío viendo cómo, antes de salir, Beth se despide tímidamente de mi madre con la mano y mi madre la imita feliz. San me mira de nuevo y volvemos a ser ella y yo, _"...Q, ...de verdad estás bien?", _agarra mi mano otra vez y se inclina sobre mí.

**Yo:** _"te lo prometo, no ha sido nada...", _ella duda unos segundos si creerme, luego asiente,

**Santana:**_ "yo..., siento lo de mi teléfono..."_

**Yo:**_ "ya lo sé...", _la hago una mueca sonriendo, sé que ya se está atormentando por ello,

**Santana:** _"puedes...?, ...ha empeorado?, puedes... mover las piernas?",_ me pregunta estirando la mano poniéndola sobre mi rodilla, recorre despacio un tramo de mi pierna mientras espera mi respuesta,

**Yo:** _"estoy bien, todo está igual...",_ la sonrío para tranquilizarla, ella entonces besa la mano que me tiene tomada. Se acerca hasta dejar su cara a centímetros de la mía buscando un poco de intimidad,

**Santana:**_ "Sabes..., aunque últimamente nada sea perfecto..., me gusta saber que estás a mi lado en la cama cada noche...; hoy va a ser difícil dormir sin ti allí..."_, me susurra, yo la miro un segundo y después agarro su cuello para atraerla despacio hasta mis labios, la beso esforzándome en cada movimiento, poniendo todo mi ser en un beso porque si dependiese de mí y no de mi cuerpo, ahora mismo la estaría desnudando.

**Yo:** _"...para mí también va a ser difícil...",_ la digo al separarme, luego en un impulso tiro de ella para conseguir un último beso rápido, _"...te quiero", _

**Santana:**_ "...y yo os quiero a vosotras", _sonríe y baja hasta mi tripa para besarla como hizo Beth, luego se yergue, _"...necesitas algo?, mañana te traeré la mochila con algo de ropa...", _

**Yo:**_ "no, creo que no..., cuida de Beth..., está asustada...", _Santana asiente,

**Santana:** _"...tú cuida de Sophie...",_ me dice guiñándome un ojo, _"...me voy ya...",_ levanta la vista para mirar a mi madre,_ "Adiós, suegra!", _y después sale de la habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciéndome reír.

...


End file.
